


That Christmas

by Janieohio



Series: That's Life Together [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020 Early Bird, Adoption, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Family, Fluff, Gay Pride, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Life, POV Alternating, Parenthood, Pets, Pining, Precocious Child, Protective Siblings, Referenced Death, Romance, See Notes for Translation Link, Surrogacy, Toddlers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 18,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janieohio/pseuds/Janieohio
Summary: 25 years of Christmases in the life of Harry, Draco, and their friends and family.25 drabbles, one year per chapter, set in my That's Life Together universe.Russian Translation in Author's Notes
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: That's Life Together [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559218
Comments: 228
Kudos: 133
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	1. December 2002

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarinelilP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinelilP/gifts).



> Happy Christmas, friends! For this December, I've been participating in the 25 days of Harry and Draco challenge on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/janieohio) and on my AO3/FFnet accounts. The premise of this challenge is to follow a series of holiday-themed prompts and write/post something for each day, one image prompt inspiring each day's story.
> 
> For my challenge, I set 25 drabbles in the universe of my Harry/Draco established relationship series, That's Life Together. You don't have to be familiar with the series to enjoy my entries for the challenge, but if you have read them already, I hope you'll enjoy this look back into the series.
> 
> [Russian Translation Here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10198061)

Harry walks through the crowds, enjoying the anonymity of Muggle London. He looks up at the bright lights of Tower Bridge, complimented so prettily by the holiday trees scattered along the waterfront. He stops and buys a coffee from a cart and sits on the bench, heaving a sigh of relief to be done with his holiday shopping.

He's already purchased for each of the Weasleys and splurged on Ron and Hermione, taking advantage of the fact that he knows Ron is going to propose on Christmas Eve. Credit with Wizarding Travels, Inc. towards their honeymoon means they're off his list with one simple stop.

And Teddy… well, Andromeda would probably scold him for going overboard, just as she's done every other year. But four-year-olds are ridiculously easy to buy for, and he just sees so many things he knows Teddy would like—he can't stop himself.

He doesn't really try, to be honest. Because Teddy is his family.

His only family.

A pang shoots through Harry's chest, and he looks around at the people surrounding him. How is it possible to be surrounded by so many people, but still be alone?

He watches a young couple walk past him, the woman's brown hair nestled onto her girlfriend's shoulder, and the pang in his chest solidifies into something more identifiable: longing.

He wants that. He wants the simple comfort of having his person, his _one_ person that he belongs to and that belongs to him. He feels like they have to be out there, but the only people he seems to be meeting these days aren't right. And since that debacle with Michael Corner…

He just needs to be patient.

He's fine as he is. He has his job, and Teddy, and Merlin knows there's still enough work to keep him busy on Grimmauld Place.

He pastes a smile on his face and looks up at the bridge.

He's fine. Really.

* * *

"Pansy, what the hell are we doing? It's too bloody cold. We could have finished our shopping in Diagon with lovely warming charms and skipped this entire nightmare."

"Shut it," Pansy answers. "You're the one who wanted to get something 'properly British' for your mates in Paris."

"I meant a nice tea set or something." Draco looks around at the Muggle tourist shops and admits to himself that Pansy probably has the right idea, but it doesn't mean he can't complain.

"You said they specifically said to bring them back something tacky and ridiculous. That's exactly what we have here."

A snicker comes from a couple next to him, Pansy's words obviously carrying in the evening air. He smiles apologetically at the two women so charmingly cuddled up together and ignores the stab of jealousy he feels at the easy affection they display. He turns back to Pansy. "Bloody hell, Pans, keep your voice down."

She rolls her eyes. "I'm getting some tea from that cart over there. Do you want anything?"

"No, thank you." He looks up at Tower Bridge shining bright above him against the darkening sky. "I'm just going to take a moment and relax, then let's go check that shop over there when you're back." He points towards a brightly lit shop in the distance that looks likely.

Standing alone, Draco listens to the conversations going on around him. It feels strange to be back in London. He's spent most of the previous five years abroad, but his Potions apprenticeship is nearing its end and his mother had begged him to return for the holiday.

It'll be his first Christmas in the manor since the war.

So much has changed, but this, London, feels the same. The bustle, the holiday lights, the people. It's like he's never left, except everything about him has changed.

The snickering couple passes by him again, and he watches them closely. They look too comfortable, actually. That's not how real couples work. They're probably just friends. Nothing of which to be jealous.

Nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To MarinelilP. This story is gifted to you, my dear. You have followed this series from the beginning, back before I was even sure I knew what I was doing with this writing stuff. Thanks for your support for this universe. I know I haven't paid it much attention lately (I have other projects a-brewin'), but I hope you enjoy this return to this timeline as much as I do. 
> 
> One chapter down, 24 to go.


	2. December 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 2003. Shopping with Teddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of 25 Days of Draco and Harry! This chapter takes place between chapters 4 and 5 of my story Conversational Intelligence.

Teddy walks through the streets of the wizarding village, one hand holding onto his Uncle Harry and the other his cousin Draco. He listens to them talk and kicks at the snow in his way.

He likes walking in the snow. He doesn't see much of it at home, but Uncle Harry said this is Scotland and there's more snow here.

"Where should we take him first?" Uncle Harry asks Draco. "Zonko's?"

"Harry," Draco says. He sounds like he wants to laugh, which makes Teddy happy, but his face isn't smiling because Draco is weird and his face doesn't always match what he's feeling. "He is buying a gift for my aunt, not another child. You can't honestly think she'd want something from Zonko's."

"What's Zonko's?" Teddy asks, looking up at them. "Do they have pretty blankets? I want to get Gram a blanket for the hospital."

Uncle Harry stops and pulls Teddy over to the side of the pavement with him, squatting down next to a building so he can look at Teddy in his face. Teddy likes when he does that because looking up so much hurts his neck. And because Uncle Harry has pretty eyes.

"That's a very thoughtful gift, Teddy. Did you think of it yourself?"

Teddy's face feels warm like it always does when Uncle Harry says nice things. Teddy shakes his head, knowing that he needs to tell the truth. "Me and Draco talked about things she might want, and since she's sick and stuff, I decided that a fluffy blanket would be nice. Draco said maybe we could find one that matched my hair when it's blue so she'd think of me and know I love her."

Teddy looks down at the snow against the building. Thinking of Gram in the hospital makes him scared and sad, even if he gets to spend extra time with Draco and Aunt Cissy, and with Uncle Harry. He might only be five years old, but he knows people can die and leave him, just like his mum and dad did.

Uncle Harry isn't saying anything, though; he's just looking up at Draco with that funny smile he gets sometimes now. Teddy doesn't know what it means, but ever since that day they went ice skating, Uncle Harry and Draco have been acting weird.

More weird than usual. But Teddy's just glad they seem to be friends now.

Draco's voice comes from behind Teddy. "There's a shop by Madam Puddifoot's that sells things like that. They're well made and attractive."

"Right," Uncle Harry says, standing up. "Well, a teal blue fluffy blanket it is." He reaches his hand back out and Teddy takes it. His hand is big and warm and makes Teddy smile.

Draco reaches his hand out too, but his is cold, even though his gloves. Teddy has an idea.

"Draco," Teddy says, trying to hide the smile he feels because Draco might think he's making a joke, and he's not, because he means this, "your hand is cold. Maybe you should hold Uncle Harry's other hand so he can warm you up. He's good at that."

Uncle Harry and Draco both start to cough, which is weird, and Uncle Harry holds out his hand to Draco. "Well, Draco?" Uncle Harry asks, and unlike Draco, Uncle Harry's smile matches his laughing voice. "Do you need me to hold your hand?"

"Shut it, Potter," Draco says, but he crosses over and takes Uncle Harry's other hand.

The hard feeling in the bottom of Teddy's stomach that settled there when he thought of his Gram in the hospital relaxes and light snow begins to fall.

It's a good day, Teddy decides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 down, 23 to go. See you tomorrow!


	3. Christmas Eve, 2004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of 25 Days of Draco and Harry! This chapter takes place the Christmas between the stories Fallout (part 5 of series) and Of Owls and Cats and New Beginnings (part 6 of series).

Harry walks the path of the garden, the cool December wind whipping around him. He holds out his hand, and Draco takes it.

"Well, thank Merlin that's over," Harry mutters. "I thought she'd lose it when I used the wrong fork for the salad."

"You did that on purpose."

"Did not."

"You did. Harry, I know you're not brought up for all this, but even you know that the tiny fork wasn't meant for anything bigger than a shrimp. You had three perfectly good-sized forks on your left. You _knew_ you were using a cocktail fork on lettuce."

Harry snickers. "I couldn't help it. The look on her face—"

"I'm going to get lectured on it now, you realise. ' _Draco, if you're going to be with him you have to educate him on proper etiquette,'_ " he says in an amazingly accurate imitation of his mother. "As if I could educate you on anything."

"Hey!" Harry elbows Draco, nearly pushing him into the snow on the side of the path.

"Watch it, Potter. These shoes are expensive and aren't treated for the weather."

"It's December in Wiltshire. How the hell do you have this much snow, anyway?"

Draco shrugged. "The gardens are charmed to snow the entire week of Christmas. It's picturesque."

Harry stops and stares at his boyfriend. "We've been together almost an entire year now, and you still manage to pull shit out that amazes me." He looks around at the snow-covered hills. "The entire property?"

"No," Draco says, giving a little humph. "Only the ten acres closest to the house. No point in doing the rest."

Harry starts to laugh. "Right. Anything more would be silly."

Draco grins. "Exactly."

Harry leans into Draco as they walk, enjoying the quiet. "Are you staying here tonight?"

"It's Christmas Eve, Harry. I don't want to leave her alone."

Harry sighs. "Yeah."

"Besides, you're going to the Weasleys for breakfast and spending the day there."

"You could come with me," Harry argues, knowing it's pointless. They've already had this discussion, but it's their first Christmas as a couple, their first Christmas in love, and Harry doesn't want to let Draco go. Even for a night.

Draco stops walking and turns to Harry, pulling him to him and gently capturing Harry's mouth in a kiss. It's not hard or hungry, like so many kisses are between them, but soft and reassuring. He pulls back, and Harry can feel Draco's breath whisper across his face. "I'll be there tomorrow night, and we'll have Boxing Day together, alone."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Draco looks up and smiles. "And maybe next year, we'll try something different."

Harry feels the idea of next year settle into his chest. Draco is planning for next year.

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 down, 22 to go. See you tomorrow!


	4. December 2005

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of my 25 Days of Draco and Harry. This one is less Christmas-y, but the prompt spoke and I listened. This one takes place in the long stretch between Harry and Ted's Excellent Adventures (part 7) and To the Victor (Part 8) in the series. 
> 
> Beware: This one almost ventures into M territory, but I think I kept it from crossing the line. ;)

She is not amused.

It had been a quiet afternoon with nobody to bother her. She'd spent it enjoying the sunshine pouring through the window, the house quiet. Even the owl had been off delivering a letter, leaving her in peace.

Except _now,_ they've disrupted her peace.

She looks up from her comfortable bed, stretching and flexing and making sure everyone sees how beautiful she is. She loves it when they compliment her. It's her due.

But there are no compliments now—no one is paying attention to her—just irritating disruptions.

She leisurely strolls across the room, passing that ridiculous tree that they brought into the house but won't even let her climb, and isn't she just doing what they tell her and not bothering it?

And how do they repay her? By making a ruckus and interrupting her nap and—she peers around the corner of the sofa to see what the problem is—mating.

Isis help her, they woke her _again_ with their incessant mating.

She jumps up onto the table and watches, wondering why they even wear their clothing when they seem to take it off whenever they can.

Except for their socks. They are still wearing their socks, and that's really irritating because she _loves_ socks.

They seem really distracted with their mating, actually. She bets they won't even notice if she takes one of the socks. They might even thank her for it.

She jumps down to the floor and creeps forward. She's ridiculously stealthy, so they won't notice a thing.

* * *

"Ow!" Draco yells. "What the fuck?"

"What?" Harry pulls his head up from Draco's lap and runs a hand across his mouth, confused. "There were no teeth, I swear."

Draco rolls his eyes. "Not you. Cat. That damned cat just pounced on my foot, pulled off my sock, and ran."

Harry laughs. "No, she didn't."

"She did! She was watching me from the end table, which was creepy enough, and then she made her way over and stole my fucking sock."

Harry's laughing so hard now that tears are pooling in the corners of his eyes.

Draco flicks Harry on the forehead. "Well, give me your sock, then. My feet are cold. And weren't you in the middle of something?"

"We could just move down in front of the fire," Harry says with a grin, wiping his eyes.

Draco cocks an eyebrow. "Did you lock the Floo? I swear I heard Weasley that one time, but I can't bring myself to ask."

"I'm sure he's done Obliviated himself if you're right." Harry grabs his wand and casts a Cushioning Charm on the rug by the fireplace, then double-checks the Floo. He walks over to the fire, fully naked but for his socks, and settles down on the rug. He holds out his hand to Draco. "Now, where were we when we were so rudely interrupted?"

"When we were so rudely mauled by that cat? I believe your mouth was on my—mmph."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 4 down, 21 to go!


	5. Christmas Eve, 2006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of my 25 Days of Draco and Harry. It's an extra short one today, but I'll make up for that tomorrow with my longest one so far. Like the last chapter, this one takes place in the long stretch between Harry and Ted's Excellent Adventures (part 7) and To the Victor (Part 8) in the series.

"I can't believe you talked me into this. You're a bloody menace."

"I just want him to believe a little bit longer, you know? He's only eight."

"Surely there are other ways."

Draco watches Harry in the mirror as he approaches, wrapping his arms around Draco's expanded waist. "It's kind of sexy, you know."

Draco whips his head around. "How the fuck is this sexy?" He gestures to his red velvet suit trimmed in white fur and the large black belt hugging the stuffing that fills out the overly large coat. "I look ridiculous."

Harry laughs and runs his hand over Draco's potions-grown white beard. "Maybe I have a thing for plush old men." Harry's chin drops onto Draco's shoulder and green eyes meet grey in the mirror. "Seriously. You doing this for Teddy—doing it for me—is incredibly attractive. Thank you."

Draco's stomach tightens in pleasure, but he pastes a smirk on his face. "You owe me one hell of a blowjob after."

Harry raises an eyebrow. "Will you wear the suit?"

Draco chokes and pushes Harry away. "You're sick. Give me five minutes to get into place and then wake up your godson. Let's get this over with."

Harry steps closer and wraps his hand around Draco's long beard, giving it a little tug. "I love you." He leans forwards and his lips capture Draco's. They are tender and gentle, the way they sometimes are on weekend mornings when Harry wakes him with soft kisses.

Draco feels a hum of pleasure trying to escape his throat, so he pulls back. Even after all this time, the words of love don't fall from his lips as easily as they do Harry's, so instead, he brushes his hand along Harry's jaw and hopes he hears them anyway.

Harry gives Draco a little nod, then turns to the door. "Five minutes. Better get those presents in place quickly, Santa, because we have plans after."

Draco smirks and starts down the stairs to position himself by the massive tree Harry, Draco, and Teddy had decorated together earlier in the week.

Maybe he'll give in and keep the suit on after. It might be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 down, 20 to go.
> 
> Side note: I changed this between Santa and Father Christmas about five times. It took my Scottish friend several attempts of reassurance that Harry would most definitely call him Santa, though Draco might prefer Father Christmas as he's more old-fashioned. Either way, this American put way too much mental energy into that one decision.


	6. Christmas Eve, 2007

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of my 25 Days of Draco and Harry. Like the last two chapters, this one takes place in the long stretch between Harry and Ted's Excellent Adventures (part 7) and To the Victor (Part 8) in the series.

"I thought we were doing presents tomorrow at the Burrow." Draco takes the wrapped gift from Harry with a scowl.

"Yeah, well, I have a gift for you tomorrow, too, but this one is for tonight." Harry's got a slight blush on his face, but his grin is that evil one that bodes good things—dirty things. Draco generally loves that grin, but it makes him nervous in regards to whatever he's holding in his hands.

Draco pretends to shake the gift, but it's flat and hard and clearly not going to make any noise. "Harry, it's been a long evening with my mother, and you promised me an evening to blow my mind before I deal with everyone tomorrow, so since this is obviously not some kind of risque sex toy, maybe we should just head upstairs." He gives Harry his famous 'come fuck me' look that he knows drives his boyfriend wild.

Harry groans. Excellent. "Just fucking open it and then we'll do anything you like. Promise."

"Anything?" Draco asks with a drawl.

"Anything." Harry's voice gets husky.

"Fine." Draco slowly unwraps the gift, peeling back the paper and watching Harry closely as he does. Harry's eyes flash in irritation at Draco's teasing.

Draco pulls the paper back and looks down, a thin book on his lap. There's no title, no suggestion of what it might contain, so he eases the flap open, and his jaw drops.

In full colour, spread across the front page of the book, is his boyfriend. Naked. On a beach, spread across the sand with last year's Father Christmas hat covering his—

"Fuck!" Draco can't stop watching the picture Harry eye the camera as the waves roll over his feet. His green eyes are piercing, his golden skin glistens, and he gives Draco that grin. The one Draco just saw in the room with him.

Draco looks up, and Harry is watching him, looking surprisingly shy for once. "What do you think?"

Draco looks back down and notices there are more pages. "There's more?"

"Mm-hmm," Harry says, a question in his voice.

"Fuck, Harry." Draco turns the page and nearly slams it shut. The Harry on this page has lost the Santa Hat, but he's sitting up and turned so Draco's view is of his muscular back and perfect arse. He watches as the waves pull the sand out from under Harry's cheeks in the sand, and it's mesmerising. Photo Harry turns and gives Draco a wink over his shoulder before looking back out at the water.

"Do you like it?"

Draco sputters, which sounds completely undignified and un-Malfoy-like, but Draco can't be arsed to care at the moment. He's holding a book in his lap of mostly naked pictures of his boyfriend. Of Harry Potter. Of The Boy Who Lived. Of the Man He Loves.

"When did you do this?" he manages to get out, still unable to think clearly.

"Last month when I was on assignment. We spent a couple of days chasing a lead in the Caribbean. I can't tell you where, but I would definitely like to go back down that way someday with you. It was beautiful. Anyway, one of the people we talked to was a photographer, and he offers something called a boudoir shoot. I saw some examples and couldn't get it out of my mind, what you'd look like the moment you saw these."

Harry leans forward and nuzzles his nose behind Draco's ear.

"Do you like them? There's a couple more, you know."

Draco glances down to the one still open, Harry's arse cheeks clenching slightly with each wave. "Bloody hell, Potter." He captures Harry's mouth and sets the book aside, then swings his leg across Harry's so they are chest to chest, Draco in his lap. "This is so fucking hot."

He urges his hips forward, and they both let out long moans. "I thought you wanted to go upstairs."

Draco drops his mouth and begins nibbling on Harry's jaw. "I don't care where we go, but bring the bloody book."

Harry laughs, grabs the book, then pushes up, Draco still wrapped around him, one hand wrapped under Draco's arse. The strength it takes to do that makes up for every fucking late dinner and cancelled plan Harry's Auror work ever created.

"So you like it," Harry mutters as they head for the stairs.

"It's adequate," Draco answers, his voice bored. "And definitely not fit for gifting at the Burrow. You're finally learning some tact."

"Fuck you," Harry says, laughing, trudging up to the first landing.

"After those pictures? I definitely want to fuck _you_ , tonight."

Harry lets out a satisfied hum. "Happy fucking Christmas, Draco."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 Down, 19 to go. Do you have your holiday shopping done? :) I don't. I'm too busy writing fanfics.


	7. Christmas Day, 2008

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 of my 25 Days of Draco and Harry. Finally, we've passed another story from the series. This takes place about two weeks after the second chapter of _To the Victor Go the Spoils_.
> 
> Note: This is Drarry, but this chapter is from Ron's POV, so there's some Hermione/Ron to be found.

Ron pokes at the weird, log-looking cake on the table and glances at his wife. "It's a tree."

Hermione rolls her eyes. "It's a Bûche De Noël. It's a classic French Yule cake, and Harry says Draco worked on it all day yesterday, so shut it."

Ron glances across the room to where Draco and Harry sit, quietly talking to Charlie and Ginny. "Why's he suddenly trying to impress us? Harry's dragged him over here for the holiday every year since they've been together, and this is the first time he's brought anything other than gifts and a bottle of wine. Why'd he bake?" Ron pauses, considering. "I didn't think Malfoys even knew how to use a kitchen."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake. You've seen him cook with Harry dozens of times, Ronald. What's your problem?"

Ron scowls. "He's up to something."

Hermione stares at him, her eyes wide, and bursts out laughing. "Maybe you need to borrow Harry's invisibility cloak and follow him around on a map so you can catch him at it."

Ron knows when he's being mocked, and he tells her so. "I know when I'm being mocked."

"Good. Then maybe you'll figure it out when you're being ridiculous, too. Listen, it's a chocolate cake filled with cream. You'll like it, and Molly seems to appreciate the gesture. Let it go." Hermione pats his cheek, the condescension dripping from her smile, and walks over to sit next to Harry and discuss work or politics or whatever it is the two of them talk about these days.

But Ron's not fooled. Malfoy looks nervous. Ron generally gets along with him these days, and he really enjoys beating his arse when they all play games together. He can even admit that Draco makes Harry happy.

But tonight, Draco looks shifty. His eyes are darting around the room; he's huddling close to Harry, not daring to leave his side, though he's normally relaxed and sociable, even at the Burrow; and most telling of all, he brought baked goods.

Ron watches closely and waits. He watches all through the dinner courses as Malfoy eats less than usual and drinks two extra glasses of wine. He observes the odd behaviours during the gift-giving, Draco's eyes watching the room closely like he's waiting on everyone to turn on him—as if he hadn't all but been adopted into the family already. And Ron keeps an eye on the other man while trying his first bite of cake, the creamy goodness tantalising his taste buds, assuring him that Draco must have diabolical plans.

And then it all becomes clear. Harry stands up and drags Draco up with him. Ron waits for the other shoe to drop.

"Er," Harry begins, his voice a little shaky, and Ron hears Harry mutter a "fuck" under his breath. Maybe Draco is forcing Harry to break with the family. Ron feels his face heat in anger at the thought. "Right." Draco squeezes Harry's hand, urging him on. "Draco and I are getting married, and we wanted you all to be some of the first to know."

Pandemonium breaks out around the table. Cheers and congratulations come from all sides, and his mum's voice over top of it all squeals in delight. Draco and Harry are smiling at everyone, accepting hugs, and Draco seems to relax, really relax, for the first time all evening.

Ron manages to get up and walk around the table, in awe of his best friend's ability to still shock him after all this time. Ron's happy for him. He really, truly is, and honestly, an engagement isn't really a shock. He'd known Harry wanted to propose, he just… well, hadn't expected it _yet_.

He gives Harry his hugs and congratulations, then turns to Draco. They both still, staring at one another, then Ron gives Draco's shoulder a little punch. "Congratulations, mate." Ron swallows, a lump making it's way down his throat. "You're good together. I'm happy for you."

Draco gives a stiff nod and a hint of a smile. "Thank you. Guess you're stuck with me now."

Ron chuckles, relaxing slightly. "Guess so." He looks over at Hermione and excuses himself to go to her side.

"See? And you were worried."

"I was right though. He was up to something."

She laughs and leans in to give him a kiss. "You like him."

"Whatever," Ron grumbles, not disagreeing. "Keep your voice down. He'll hear you."

She gives him that smile that he knows bodes well for him and drags him to the dark stairway. Ron gets the feeling she's up to something.

A happy Christmas indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Drarry from Ron's POV. It's one of my favs to do. Ron is so much fun to mess with. Oh yeah, the countdown. 7 down, 18 more to go.


	8. December 2009

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 of my 25 Days of Draco and Harry. This takes place about a few months after _You are Cordially Invited_ and _American Honeymoon_. So, if you haven't guessed it, they got married in the year since last chapter/yesterday's entry. You can find a link to those stories in my Author profile.

"Is that like the jumper you get from the Weasleys every year?"

Harry rolls his eyes, unable to resist taking the bait. "No. That's a Weasley jumper, not an Ugly Christmas jumper. For fuck's sake, Draco. You have three of Weasley jumpers."

Draco snickers. He does have three of them, and he'd have more if he hadn't worn some of them out. They're ridiculously warm and comfortable, but that doesn't mean he has to admit to it, even if he knows Harry knows he likes them. "So, I'm supposed to go out and buy some ridiculously ugly Christmas jumper and wear it to Neville's party because…"

"Because it's fun."

"And we can't see each other's choices before the party."

"Right."

"And this is fun."

"Right."

"Remind me why I married you again?"

Harry raises an eyebrow. "Because I'm fun."

"Right," Draco mocks. Merlin, he loves irritating his husband.

* * *

Draco pulls the jumper over his head, looks into the mirror, and allows himself a smirk at the knitted scene on his chest. He's picked out a regular Muggle jumper, but he's added an extra charm to animate the design. Because he _can_ and therefore he _should_ , and because it's so much better this way.

So much better.

And then there's the noise effect. He's customised it to only go off on his command. Anything more would be overkill.

"Are you ready?" Harry calls from downstairs. "We're already late."

"Potter, you don't honestly expect me to get to a party at the time specified on the invitation, do you? How gauche." Draco throws his cloak over his jumper and walks down the steps of Grimmauld Place where Harry is waiting, his own bright green jumper decked out in a tinsel Christmas tree with twinkling lights.

"Like it?" Harry asks. He hits a button and tinny music begins to play.

"Lovely," Draco says, suppressing a laugh. "Come on, then. Let us get this over with."

"Don't I get to see your jumper?" Harry asks from behind him. "I showed you mine."

Draco turns and gives Harry his most innocent look, the one he knows makes his husband wild. "Why, Harry, what makes you think you can see mine without at least buying me a drink first?"

Draco throws the powder into the Floo and steps through, hearing Harry laugh behind him.

"Malfoy!" Neville cheerfully greets him, taking his cloak with a laugh and handing him a drink. "Nice jumper."

Draco takes the drink with a grin and shakes his eyebrows. "Harry hasn't seen it yet."

Neville cackles, and Draco escapes before Harry can follow him through the Floo. He greets various friends and acquaintances, marvelling at the mixed cast of characters that he and Harry have amassed as friends over the last almost-decade. It's only been a few months since they were all together celebrating Harry and Draco's wedding, and it makes him nostalgic to see everyone in one place again.

Ginevra approaches, and Draco has to work to keep his jaw from dropping open; it'd give her the reaction she was looking for, and it would be uncouth. He is better than that. Instead, he makes an obvious perusal of her jumper and manages not to scowl at the reindeer face with a large red nose covering what appears to be her exposed...nipple...on a very exposed...bosom.

"Weaslette. Advertising now, are we?"

"If you've got 'em, flaunt 'em. And I could ask you the same," she says, staring pointedly at his own jumper. "Did Harry let you out in that?"

Draco raises an eyebrow. "My husband doesn't need to 'let' me do anything."

She laughs, throwing her head back, making her reindeer bounce. "He hasn't seen it yet, has he?"

Draco takes a drink of wine and gives a little shrug. If Harry doesn't like the top, it's his own fault for forcing Draco to wear the blasted thing.

"Seen what?" a voice comes from behind Draco, followed by a set of familiar arms wrapping around his waist. "Seen his jumper? No, he's been hiding it from me."

"Hermione, Ron, Harry's about to see Malfoy's jumper!" Ginny's voice rings over the crowd and people gather around.

"Draco?" Harry's voice sounds amused but also wary in his ear. "What did you do?"

Draco readies the audio charm he'd applied to the jumper and turns so Harry can see it.

It's a delightful jumper, really. It's a simple red, very tasteful for the holidays, and has a design knitted into it in a Fair Isle pattern. Given some of the other jumpers around them, it's relatively benign.

Well, except for the reindeer, or possibly stags, in the centre. Two stags. One mounting the other and, well, shagging. Back and forth across the jumper. Mounting, falling off, then remounting. Every few moments, a tongue lolls out of one of the stags' mouths.

Harry's eyes take it in and his face turns red, which was exactly the reaction Draco was waiting for. Then Draco triggers the charm.

Mating noises emerge from the jumper in time with the knitted stags and the room is silent, listening, obviously in _awe_ of Draco's creativity.

Or they're simply in shock. Either way, Draco wins.

Harry's eyes are wide, something sparkling in them that Draco knows is going to get him in trouble later and also has the rest of the crowd dispersing, leaving them alone.

"You are incorrigible," Harry mutters, stepping forward. "I can't fucking believe you."

Draco shrugs. "Do you like it?"

Harry pulls Draco to him and looks up into Draco's face. "You are in so much trouble later."

"Thank Merlin," Draco mutters and captures his husband's mouth in a kiss.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't notice at the top, the sweater image I was given to use as inspiration for this chapter actually has the mounting reindeer. And if you google "ugly Christmas sweater boob reindeer", you'll find Ginny's selection. *sigh* 
> 
> 8 Down, 17 to go. See you tomorrow!


	9. Christmas Day, 2010

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 of my 25 Days of Draco and Harry. This takes place a couple of months after _Draco's Prejudice_. This chapter you'll see a special appearance by an OC from Harry and Draco's honeymoon who they basically brought home to England with them. If you want more backstory on this character, check out _American Honeymoon_. :)

"Fuck!" Harry pushes out through the door of the Burrow and stalks to the corner of the house where he'll be out of sight of any windows. He begins to pace, muttering to himself.

"Fucking arsehole. Picking today of all days to get himself in a snit about a something so utterly stupid. Like it's not fucking Christmas, and now I have to go in there and pretend to be happy and cheerful when my fucking husband won't even talk to me."

"Cousin Harry?" a small voice yells from the porch of the house, his American accent making it clear which child this is.

"Back here, Ethan!" Harry calls, his irritation thawing a little as he sees Ethan's smile. He can't believe the boy is ten already. He and his mother, Gen, have settled into their new country nicely, and Harry is glad to see the upheaval of the last year hasn't affected him too much. It's hard enough to find out about magic, but to up and move countries at a moment's notice would be difficult for any child.

But Ethan is an amazing child, and Harry is thankful to whatever fates put him in Harry and Draco's path on their honeymoon all those months before.

"Are you mad at Draco, Cousin Harry?"

Harry loves it when Ethan calls him that. He's not really his cousin, but for appearance's sake, and for Ethan and Gen's protection, they keep up the ruse. Harry's beginning to forget it's not true.

"Sometimes married people argue, Ethan. It's okay." Harry smiles and mutters under his breath, "He'll pull his head out of his arse eventually."

Ethan smiles. "How old do I have to be to say arse?"

_Shite._ "Seventeen," Harry says, smiling. Don't tell your mum I said it, okay?"

"Sure. So what did you do wrong that Draco's mad?"

Harry looks down at the boy, his honey-brown hair blowing in the wind. "What makes you think I did something wrong?"

"Well, he's the one who's angry. Have you said sorry? Mum says you should say sorry when you do something wrong."

Harry sighs. "No, I didn't say I'm sorry."

Ethan nods knowingly. "I figured. Mum also says that sometimes she's more angry because I won't say sorry than she is that I did something wrong."

Harry leans back against the house, and Ethan mimics his stance.

"How did you get so wise?" Harry asks.

"I turned ten."

Laughing, Harry ruffles his hand through Ethan's hair. "Thanks for the advice, mate. Let's go back inside so I can say sorry, yeah?"

"Okay." Ethan reaches out and hands Harry a Christmas cracker. "Mr Weasley gave me this and said that you should use it with Draco because it'll cheer you up."

"He did, did he?" Harry smiles. Arthur is always good at this kind of thing. "Well, let's go then."

Back in the house, Harry finds Draco at the chessboard with Hermione, laughing at something she's said. Harry watches for a few minutes, loving the friendship that's developed between his husband and his best friend.

"Your turn, gorgeous," Draco is saying, but Hermione is watching Harry approach.

"I just need to use the loo. Harry, take my turn?"

She pulls him down for a kiss on the cheek as she passes and whispers "Good luck" in his ear.

He takes her seat and places the cracker aside, looking up at Draco, who remains staring at the chessboard. "I'm sorry. I know you hate it when I use your shaving lotion, and I did it anyway, then didn't even tell you so you could make more. It was rude and unthoughtful." He sighs. "I really am sorry I upset you."

"It's not just that, Harry." His eyes remain on the game. "I've told you so many times I don't like it. It's like you don't care that it bothers me. I know it's something little, but it's also something little _not_ to use it. It's like what's important to me doesn't matter."

It feels like something kicks Harry in the stomach. He's never thought of it like that, and it makes him feel like shit. "Draco," he says, then pauses to think about how he wants to word his thoughts. He takes a deep breath. "You're right. It _does_ matter. I'm going to try to do better at it, I promise. I love you, and I want you to be happy. I'm really sorry."

Draco nods, his grey eyes finally meeting Harry's, and Harry relaxes. "I'm sorry I made such a big deal about it, but when I don't, you don't pay attention."

Harry nods. "I know."

Draco leans over the table, and his lips meet Harry's. "Okay, let's start over. Happy Christmas, Potter."

Harry smiles. "Happy Christmas, love. Now, Arthur passed along a cracker he said we'd like." Harry picks up the cracker and offers Draco the other end.

Draco grins and pulls, and green glitter slime explodes all over them both, sinking into their hands and face and hair, drying after only a few seconds. Harry looks at his husband, his hair and face now sparkling green, and starts to laugh.

"Ethan!"

Ethan runs in, giggling when he sees Harry and Draco.

"Who gave you that cracker?"

"Mr Weasley."

" _Which_ Mr Weasley?" Draco asks, his tone dry.

"George. He's so funny."

Draco glares at Harry, but what can he do but shrug? He'd just assumed Arthur, hadn't he? And Draco did look cute this way, glittering green with a petulant look on his face. "It's very festive," Harry answers.

"You suck."

"How old do I have to be to say 'you suck', Cousin Harry?"

_Great._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy Ethan. If you read _American Holiday_ , you might remember than Ethan is Autistic and based pretty closely on my own son of the same age. The current obsession of asking "How old do I have to be to say...(insert curse word here)" is driving me mad these days, so I thought it'd be fun to include it. That story also digs a bit into what kind of accommodations a school like Hogwarts might need to make for a child who might have additional needs beyond the typical student.
> 
> 9 days down, 16 to go.


	10. December 2011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 of my 25 Days of Draco and Harry. This takes place between _Draco's Prejudice_ and _Seven Months,_ not that it really matters for this particular chapter.

Cold. He is so fucking cold. He's going to die like this, frozen, abandoned in this wasteland alone.

He's not meant to live in such frigid conditions. He's meant to be pampered, and to live in a manor house with heated floors and warmed towels and roaring fires.

Instead, he's here, freezing amongst squalid conditions.

And nobody cares. They just expect him to deal with it, to learn to adapt while they go on living their lives like this is normal—like he doesn't matter.

He gazes across the abyss, the promise of warmth so close by, yet so far away. Should he attempt it?

A chill runs down his back, down his legs, then back up until he's sure his cock will just shrivel and die.

That's the turning point. He can do it. He _must_ do it. He braces himself, then counts down in his head.

Three…

Two…

One…

Draco runs across the frigid wasteland, slamming the door behind him, then catapults himself into the promised salvation of heat. He buries himself into the cave, sighing at the sudden warmth as it overtakes him.

There are a groan and a shuffle next to him, and Draco scowls.

Fuck that.

Draco readies himself to obtain his final relief from his icy hell and moves.

"Ack!" Harry screams, sitting up mid-snore, throwing back his blankets. "What the hell, Draco? Your feet are freezing!"

Draco pulls the blankets up around him and cuddles into Harry's side, the heat from where he'd been laying seeping into Draco's body. He feels his muscles relax.

"Shut up, Potter. I'm exhausted." He feels Harry's hands come down and cover the rest of his feet and sighs.

"Fucking ice dragon, you are," Harry mutters sleepily. "It's not even that cold in here."

"Whatever. Then get me some heated socks for Christmas or something. Now go to sleep."

Harry flips Draco over and cuddles around him, then pulls his feet back between his own.

Draco sighs in relief, warm and content. Marriage certainly has its benefits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was so short, but I couldn't resist. The prompt was too perfect for it. 10 Down, 15 to go.


	11. December 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 of my 25 Days of Draco and Harry. This takes place during chapter 3 (the epistolary chapter) of _Seven Months._ Harry is away on a long Auror mission and Draco has had enough.

"Hermione," Draco says with a sigh, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice, "please don't. It's really not necessary. It's just me here, and I'm honestly not feeling like it."

Hermione narrows her eyes and scowls. "That's exactly why you need it." She reaches in her bag, pulls out another strand of fairy lights and a pine garland. She begins to wrap the lights around the pine without looking, keeping her gaze on him. "I'm not going to let you sit around this house and completely ignore the holiday. Harry may not be here, but you are _not_ alone."

"Merlin knows," Draco mutters, running his hands over Cat's ears and eliciting a purr from the pile of fur on his lap.

"What was that?" Hermione asks, her voice dangerous, but he's feeling irritable and nasty and willing to push her.

"I said it's quite obvious I'm not alone. Every time I turn around there's a bloody Weasley here, or my aunt and mother are insisting I take them shopping, or Pansy needs my help decorating her nursery. I can't get a moment's peace."

Hermione hums in agreement and walks to the mantle over the fireplace, positioning the lighted garland behind the family pictures and artfully placed candles. It looks good, and his mood sours further.

Draco jumps up off the sofa, the cat hissing as he displaces her from his lap. "I don't need to decorate. I don't need Christmas music, or a tree, or fucking fairy lights. I don't need to be coddled and babysat!"

Hermione just watches calmly, and he begins to pace.

"You all want me to keep going like it's a normal holiday. ' _Oh, Draco, come spend Christmas Eve with us; we'll have ever so much fun,'_ " he mocks, nailing her accent and voice. "And it's all fine for you because your husband hasn't been gone for months in some gods-forsaken place that you're not even allowed to know about. _You_ don't have to go to bed every fucking night by yourself wondering if tomorrow is the day you're going to get a message that he's never coming home. _You_ don't have to wonder who he's with, what he's doing, and if you're even a thought in his mind. And if you _are_ a thought in his mind, is it making him miserable and miss sleep and will that be the thing that gets him killed?"

Draco's nearly out of breath now, his chest tight, and he takes a deep breath, glancing at Hermione.

And feels like shit.

She's watching him, a wreath in her hand, with tears running down her face. Her brown eyes look devastated, and he feels like a monster.

"Fuck. I'm sorry, Hermione. Gods." He walks over and pulls her to him. Her arms wrap around him.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, then clears her throat. "I don't know why I'm crying. I want you to be honest with me about how you're feeling. You haven't talked about it much. I can't imagine how hard this is."

Draco sighs, thankful that he and Hermione have gotten so close over the last few years. "You make this easier, gorgeous. And I know it's hard on you and Ronald. Harry's been yours longer than he's been mine."

She shakes her head and pulls back. "No, you're right. He's your husband, and it's more than three months now, and it's Christmas. It's not the same." She wipes her face and forces a smile. "But we're trying to help. Harry wouldn't want you sitting here moping. He loves Christmas with you, and he'd want you to still enjoy it."

"I know. He said as much in his last letter." Draco looks around the room, the soft glow of the fairy lights over the fire beginning to warm his mood. He heaves a sigh. "All right. You win. This does look good, and it kind of makes it feel like he's here." He walks over to a box and pulls out a few of Harry's favourite ornaments. "Will you help me put up a tree? I think I want to put it in our bedroom."

Hermione gives him a smile, her eyes glistening dangerously. "Definitely. And Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"I worry about him too. You don't have to keep it all inside, you know. I can't promise I won't be emotional, because, for some reason, I seem to cry for no reason the last couple of weeks, but I can promise I'll listen and not try to brush it off and tell you he'll be fine and not to worry."

And Draco realises that that's what he's needed all along, just someone to listen and understand. He looks at the best friend he inherited with his marriage and smiles.

"Thanks, Hermione. Now, let's get this tree set up so you can get home before the Weasel thinks you ran off with me."

"As if," she says with a laugh.

He pretends to be affronted and takes the ornaments up to his bedroom, Hermione chattering behind him.

Harry might not be home for the holiday, but Draco is and he's going to do his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Draco/Hermione special friendship was not something I'd planned when writing this series. It sort of emerged subconsciously during _And Thirteen Days_ and _Ron's Adjudication_ (I didn't write the series chronologically, remember), but it didn't completely take shape until _American Honeymoon_. It became one of my favorite parts of the series to write (outside Harry/Draco, of course), and I like to think that it'd drive Ron NUTS.
> 
> 11 Down, 14 to go. And crap, only 2 weeks until Christmas?! I have so much to do!


	12. December 2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 of my 25 Days of Draco and Harry. This takes place during chapter 3 of _Your Song._ If you haven't read it or have forgotten, Luna is serving as their surrogate and living at the house after a pregnancy scare. As always, you can find a link to the entire series in my Author profile.

"Mmm, what smells so good?" Harry asks as he steps over the crup and wraps his arms around Draco where he stands at the kitchen island. Draco hands him a cup of something warm.

"Mulled wine," Draco says, then leans his back against Harry's chest, taking a drink of his own mug, and the cat winds around their legs. They stand quietly, the fire crackling, the cat purring, the dog snoring, watching the lights of the Christmas tree in the next room flicker warmly.

This. This is what Harry had missed so much last year. He'd been away from home, away from Draco; away from _this_.

"Did you imagine this time last year that we'd be here now? A new house, a baby on the way?"

Draco lets out a little hum. "I wouldn't let myself imagine it. I was miserable."

Harry kisses Draco's neck. "I'm sorry."

"I know. And as you've gone so far as to take a new job that doesn't go on long missions, I can forgive you."

"Berk," Harry says with a laugh. He knew he was lucky Kingsley was so open to his moving to the training squad instead of taking the Head Auror position. It really did make a difference. "So, what do you want to do? It's our last Christmas as just us, you know. Next year we'll be exhausted and chasing a baby around."

Draco turns around and arches an eyebrow. "Well, seeing as how tomorrow Teddy will be home from Hogwarts and getting into trouble, and then we have plans and parties and such to attend, perhaps we should take advantage—"

Harry doesn't even give him the chance to continue, setting down his mug and capturing Draco's mouth with his. He runs his tongue along Draco's lips, the familiar contours making him smile before Draco takes over, plunging into Harry's mouth. Harry turns his head slightly, then moves down Draco's jaw, nuzzling his neck and making Draco groan.

"Gods, I love the beard," Draco murmurs. "Feels so good."

Harry chuckles, breathing in his husband's scent of citrus and pine. It's so Draco, and it floods through his body and into his groin.

"You'd think I'd be used to it after eight months," Draco says on a moan when Harry drags his beard across Draco's collar bone, "but it's fucking amazing."

It's Harry's turn to groan as Draco suddenly drops to his knees, pushing Harry's back up against the kitchen island, and begins to undo his trousers. "Draco," Harry pleads, looking down at the blond head nuzzling him.

Draco looks up with a grin and half-lidded eyes that makes any remaining blood Harry had in his body rush to Draco's attention.

"Fuck," Harry gets out.

"Not yet. I have plans," Draco laughs, then gets to work.

Harry throws his head back and whimpers, letting his hand fall into Draco's soft hair. Gods, he loves this man and his amazing mouth. He's consumed with desire and pleasure and love, blocking out everything else. There's only enough room in his head for Draco and what he's doing.

Which, Harry realises later, is why he missed the warning signs.

"Hello!" Luna's voice comes from behind Harry as she walks into the kitchen from the sitting room.

Draco doesn't seem to have heard her, either that or he's ignoring her, and Harry's so close he can't do anything as Draco sucks just slightly harder and Harry begins to come, Luna standing five feet away.

"Ahhhh—"

"Oh, my," Luna says, drawing out the second word, suddenly catching on and backing out of the kitchen, laughing.

Harry's face is red as finishes, his hips jerking slightly, and he feels Draco shaking slightly in laughter before he gives a final suck and pops off.

"Oh my god," Harry mutters, utterly embarrassed, his shoulders slumping. "I couldn't stop. He pulls his trousers back up and watches Draco stand, a smirk on his face.

"It's not like she didn't know we have sex, you idiot."

"She didn't need to see it! And she's carrying our baby. What if it's traumatised?"

Draco levels a look at him that he recognises. It's the one that says, clearly, 'How did I marry such an idiot?' He gets that one a lot.

"Fine, that was stupid." Harry figures his face might finally be turning back to its regular colour, and Draco is still laughing.

"Come on. We'll take it upstairs. I do believe it's my turn."

"Do you need a pillow for your knees, Harry?" Luna calls from the hallway.

"Merlin," Harry moans.

"He'll be fine, but thanks, Luna!" Draco answers then pulls Harry up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this scene is actually referred to in a conversation between Narcissa, Molly, Andromeda, and Harry during _Your Song_.
> 
> 12 down, 13 to go.


	13. December 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 of my 25 Days of Draco and Harry. This takes place after _Your Song_ for Lyra's first Christmas (just a reminder that she was born at the end of March) _._

Draco steps back from his beautiful Christmas tree. The white fairy lights are evenly distributed throughout, the red ornaments perfectly perched on the end of each branch. The popcorn and cranberry garland wraps around the tree several times, and a bright glass star is perched on top.

Placed periodically through the tree are a few family ornaments that he and Harry have accumulated through the years, personalising the tree into something uniquely theirs. Harry helped string the lights and garland, but he's rubbish at placing the ornaments just right, so Draco usually lets him place the family baubles and then finishes the rest himself. It suits them both.

But now, it's complete. And it's perfect.

Draco sits back on the sofa, smiling at the glowing tree. He loves this moment, basking in the joy of a perfectly completed task and of the beauty that will be their tree for the holiday season.

"Looks great," Harry says, plopping down on the sofa next to him, placing Lyra on his lap. "What do you think, Lyra-lou? Didn't Papa make it pretty?"

Lyra's green eyes are wide and reflect the twinkling lights. She lets out a loud giggle and wiggles in Harry's arms, reaching her arms out.

"She likes it," Draco says, watching their daughter's delight, his chest swelling. He leans over and kisses her soft, downy, pale-blonde hair so like his own. It was hard to remember sometimes that she got it from Luna and not from him. They'd forever be indebted to Luna for acting as their surrogate. Lyra Amaranthine Malfoy-Potter was more than they'd ever imagined.

The eight-month-old twists and turns until Harry laughs and sets her down on the floor by their feet, reaching down to place her favourite toy in her hands. She giggles, and Draco knows that this moment is perfect.

"So," Harry says, scooting over and laying his head in Draco's lap, "Andromeda asked earlier if we could keep Teddy for the first week of his holiday break. Since that'll affect you more, are you okay with that?"

Draco considers the work he has planned, but he never seems to get much potions-work done over the holidays anyway, so he's not really planned anything pressing. Teddy being around wouldn't be bad, actually. Maybe Draco could check over Teddy's Potions' O.W.L. work and make sure he doesn't need any extra tutoring.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that. And I'm sure Molly could use the break from watching Lyra. It's only a few hours a day, but she's been looking tired." Draco pauses and scowls. "And don't tell her I said that."

Harry puts his hands up, palms out. "I wouldn't dream of it. I value my skin too much."

Draco laughs, then looks down at his feet. Panic immediately floods through him. "Where's Lyra?"

"What?" Harry says, laughing. "She's right—" Harry glances down and sees she's missing.

Draco looks up and his heart stops. Sitting at the base of the tree, her hands up and grabbing onto a branch, is his daughter. His daughter who doesn't crawl yet and shouldn't be able to get across the room.

"Lyra!" Harry jumps up and scoops her into his arms, pulling her back away from the wobbling tree. "Sweet pea, you crawled!" Harry sounds shocked and proud.

Lyra, however, is irritated that she's been removed from her plaything. Her arms stretch out and Draco feels the buzz of it before it actually transpires.

It's like it happens in slow motion.

First, the branches begin to twitch, then the bulbs vibrate, and finally, the entire tree moves the three feet and knocks into Harry and Lyra, Harry turning so it hits his back.

Lyra begins to cry and the star at the top of the tree, Draco's beautiful, hand-blown glass star, bursts. Draco casts a shield charm above his husband and daughter protecting them from the falling shards, though a few manage to nick him instead.

Harry's stunned eyes meet Draco's.

"So I guess she's definitely magical," Harry says in awe.

Draco looks around at the destroyed tree, then at his daughter's eyes covered in tears tucked under her daddy's chin, having crawled and performed her first magic all in the same day. As the adrenaline and panic recede, pride overwhelms him.

And all he can think is that his definition of the word perfect has suddenly been reevaluated.

Because this is so much better than a pristine Christmas tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize now that the Lyra I've written over the next dozen chapters is based heavily on my oldest child. Write what you know, right? Spoiler: My kid has always been trouble, lol. ;)
> 
> 13 Down, 12 to go. More than 50% of the way there, but I'm only 30% of the way done with my shopping.


	14. Boxing Day, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 of my 25 Days of Draco and Harry. This takes place between _Your Song_ and _Family Pictures_.

Harry finishes cleaning the table from dinner, listening to the giggles and cheers coming from the next room. Lyra's baby voice and Teddy's clear baritone mingle with Draco quiet murmurs, making Harry smile.

His family. His.

All those years he was alone, watching from the sidelines, all leading up to this.

He puts away the clean dishes, ready to join them, when it all goes quiet. As the godparent of a teenager and the still relatively new parent of a toddler, it makes him nervous.

"What's going on in there?"

Another giggle, then silence.

"Draco?"

"We're fine, Harry," comes Teddy's reply from the doorway. He's ducked his head into the kitchen and his impish grin makes Harry chuckle. "Draco wants to know if you'll bring him some tea when you come in." At Harry's reply, Teddy disappears again.

The teapot is already steeped, so Harry pours a cup and fixes it to Draco's preference. The sitting room is still quiet, though, and he begins to suspect that they were trying to stall him. He hurries to place the cup on the saucer, turns and crosses to the doorway.

And nearly gets run over.

Draco must have placed a silencing charm on the kitchen so Harry wouldn't hear the commotion because the screams of laughter cut through the air as soon as he steps into the room.

It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the lower light of the flickering fire and Christmas tree. Draco is sitting on the sofa watching the scene before him. Teddy is running around, his long legs keeping up with the source of the screams.

Which leaves Lyra.

Merlin. The huge stuffed reindeer that Teddy got her for Christmas has been animated. It's the size of a fifty-pound dog and is prancing around the room. And Lyra? She's on its back, arms wrapped around its neck, little legs flopping up and down as she squeals in delight.

"Daddy!" she yells as she passes him. "I ride!"

Harry doesn't know whether to panic or laugh, and he meets Draco's eyes. Before he can open his mouth, Draco holds up a hand, stopping him and drawing him over to sit down.

"I cast a sticking charm and shields around the room, and there's a cushioning charm on the floor. There's not really anything she can crash into, and Teddy's pretty much got her."

"Did you do this?" Harry asks, surprised, as he hands Draco his tea. Draco is generally the overprotective parent.

Draco rolls his eyes. "Hardly. She did it herself. I cancelled it twice, and she kept at it. I figured I could take it away or make it safe." He shrugs. "Teddy gave me that look, so I couldn't bring myself to take it away."

Teddy laughs from across the room, and Harry's heart pangs briefly at how much the teenager looks like Remus these days. "I can't help if my gift is her favourite."

Harry watches his daughter, her blonde curls bouncing, riding the reindeer Teddy's already told her is named Prongs. He shakes his head. "She's not even two."

"Mmm," Draco agrees. "I blame it on you. I was a placid child."

Harry bursts out laughing. "Right. And that look she gets when she gets into trouble isn't you at all."

"Look?" Draco asks innocently.

"That one right there. The one where you're proud of the trouble you just created and are waiting for everyone to admire it."

"Yes, well," Draco says, chuckling, then watches their daughter. "You may have a point. It's hard not to be proud of this trouble, though."

Harry smiles and takes his hand. "True enough." He stifles a yawn. "Think she'll fall asleep soon? I'm exhausted."

"Let's let Teddy watch her and take a nap."

Harry leans his head onto Draco's shoulder and closes his eyes. "Genius."

"Yup," Draco says quietly, and Harry sighs.

His family. _His._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Toddlers are chaos on legs. Also, they're much easier to buy for than tweenagers. 
> 
> 14 Down, 11 to go. And since yesterday, I've changed my 30% holiday shopping completion rate to about 90%! Thank goodness for online shopping. See you tomorrow!


	15. Christmas Eve, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 of my 25 Days of Draco and Harry. This takes place between _Your Song_ and _Family Pictures (LAST ONE! After this, we're in uncharted territory! THIS MEANS NEW STORYLINE!)_

"What the hell is that?"

"Hot cocoa," Draco says, laughing.

Two huge mugs are set out on a tray and Harry simply stares at them. The mugs are the size of cereal bowls and are overflowing with whipped cream, marshmallows, chips of peppermint candy, swirls of some kind of sauce, and what smells like cinnamon. Harry's stomach hurts just looking at it.

Draco picks one up and hands it to Harry. "Did she give you any trouble?"

"No, thank goodness. She was pretty exhausted."

"Mmm, me too," Draco says with a yawn as he cuddles into Harry's side, sipping his own chocolate mess.

Harry sets his mug aside and runs his hand through Draco's hair. "Don't get too comfortable. We still have presents to wrap and get under the tree."

"Oh Merlin, no. She's only two. She won't notice if they're not wrapped. Can't we just put them under in the box with a bow on them?"

Harry laughs. "No. It's not so bad. We'll put on a movie, and we'll be done before the movie is over."

Draco looks sceptical but sighs and takes a long draw of his hot chocolate. "Better be a long movie."

"We'll do _It's a Wonderful Life_. It'll give us plenty of time."

"Is that the black and white one you and Hermione made me watch that time? The one with the angel?"

"Mm-hmm." Harry finally drinks part of his chocolate and sighs in pleasure. It's decadent but really fucking good. Just like Draco. He chuckles at the thought.

"What are you laughing about?" Draco asks, getting up from the sofa to clear a space on the floor to do the wrapping.

Harry turns on the telly and finds the movie, the sounds of people saying little prayers for George pouring from the speaker. Harry stands up and pulls his husband into his arms. "You. I love you. And I'm so thankful for you."

"You're so fucking weird," Draco mutters but nuzzles Harry's jaw. "Now go get the gifts so we can get this done. I have plans for you after."

Harry chuckles and pulls away. "I thought you were tired."

"Yes, well, I suppose you'd better hurry then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My apologies for the extremely short length and utter fluff of this one. This is actually how I usually spend my Christmas Eve after the kids are in bed: wrapping and watching _It's a Wonderful Life_ with my husband. To make up for the ridiculous fluff here, though, the next few days are a little deeper.
> 
> 15 down. 11 to go. Only 11! Now that presents are mostly purchased, do you know how much baking my kids will expect me to do? Is it time to panic yet?


	16. December 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 of my 25 Days of Draco and Harry. This takes place after _Family Pictures,_ which means we are now into new territory storyline-wise. These chapters will be laying some of the frameworks for some future stories.

Teddy lies in the snow next to the child he considers his little sister. She's bundled up in a large, puffy pink coat, pale blonde curls slipping around her face, her green eyes as bright as Harry's.

"Why can't we play in the snow at our house?" she asks him, flopping her legs up and down, her boots kicking at the wet snow.

"Well, your house is in Oxfordshire. It doesn't usually snow there, does it?"

"Oh. But it snows here."

"This is Hogsmeade. It's a lot farther north, so it's colder. You'll get to play in it more often when you're older and go to Hogwarts for school."

"Like you do."

"Like I _did_. I'm done now, remember? Okay, back to our snow angels. Move your legs open and closed, like this."

Lyra watches him closely, then imitates his movements, giggling.

"Now your arms, too. Flap them like an owl."

Teddy watches her make her little angel. She looks so small in the snow. It's weird because she's so much bigger than she was that he sometimes forgets she's still so tiny.

He stands up and holds his hand out to her, pulling her up beside him so they can admire their creations.

"It's so pretty!" she says with a giggle. "But Teddy, what's an angel? Can you only make them in the snow?"

"Uhhh," Teddy says, thinking fast. "Well, I guess you could say this was a snow fairy. See the wings? And it's like it's wearing a robe, so it's a witch fairy."

"But what's an angel?"

Shit. Teddy looks down into her curious green eyes and sighs. Merlin, he hopes he doesn't fuck this up. Harry will kill him. He sits down in the snow, pulls her into his lap, and casts a warming charm on them both.

"Comfortable?"

"Mm-hmm," she says, leaning back into him. "Are you going to tell me now?" She's using Draco's imperial tone now, demanding an explanation.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, so, you know how your Daddy introduced you to the ghost at Hogwarts and said that he used to be alive, but he's not anymore?"

"Uh-huh. He said he dieded."

"Died. Right. Well, usually, when people die they don't become ghosts. The stuff inside them that thinks and sees and loves, it's not attached to their bodies. A few of them become ghosts and they get stuck here on Earth, but most go on to another place where they're happy and beautiful and can love even more. And some people call those angels."

He takes a deep breath, waiting for her to absorb his answer. He has no idea if it's too much for her three-and-a-half-year-old brain to understand. He's only eighteen himself. How's he supposed to know how to answer stuff like this?

"Are your mum and dad angels then?"

Teddy feels his breath catch. Lyra turns around and looks up at him, trusting him to answer her.

"Yeah," he gets out, his voice rough. "Yeah, they are."

She nods. "And Grandpa James and Grandma Lily, right? And Papa's father?"

Teddy hesitates on the last one, but he's definitely not getting into the subject of Lucius Malfoy with a three-year-old, especially not when it's her grandfather. "Yeah, Lyra, they're angels."

She looks back at the angels they've made in the snow and gets quiet, then she stands up and flops back into the snow in a new spot, furiously moving her arms and legs back and forth.

"What are you doing?" he asks, curious.

"Making more. We've only made two. We need to make angels for all of them, so they know we're thinking of them."

Teddy feels his eyes sting, then gets back down on the ground next to the little girl and helps.

Who knows? Maybe it'll work and they'll know they're thinking of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters I've written for these 25 days. I love big brother Teddy so much!
> 
> 16 down, 9 to go. Yes, all, that's a nine. NINE! Red alert! Battle stations!


	17. December 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 of my 25 Days of Draco and Harry. This is one of the longest in my 25-day story, so I hope you enjoy.

"Papa! Papa, look, it's a rainbow tree! Can we get it, can we get it? Puh-lease?"

Draco looks at the hideous rainbow-tinsel tree and then back to his daughter, her blonde hair in long pigtails as she bounces up and down. "Lyra, we already have our Christmas tree put up, and it wouldn't match our ornaments. Don't you like our tree?"

"But Papa," she whines, her four-year-old voice practically made for the sound, "I want it. I _need_ it." She stamps her foot and scowls, and Draco looks around at the people passing them in the shop. He can feel the blush covering his face.

"Lyra Amaranthine, this behaviour is _not_ acceptable. Stop it now."

"No! Daddy would let me get it! You're mean and don't love me. Why don't you love me, Papa?"

Her green eyes are full of tears now, and Draco feels himself wanting to cave. Then he remembers his own tantrums as a child, and it strengthens his resolve. "I'm done."

Her crying gets louder, and he scoops her up, annoyed as she begins to struggle. Shoppers are blatantly staring now, and Draco's only blessing is that they're in a Muggle area and surely no one recognises them. He leaves the shopping trolley full and walks out the store, the screaming, struggling child in his arms sure to attract the local law enforcement who will obviously assume she's a victim of kidnapping.

His head is pounding as he approaches the Apparition point, Lyra trying to escape and making it all worse. He turns into the alley and puts her down, turning her to face him.

"Now listen. I'm going to pick you up and we're Apparating home. I know you're angry, and so am I, but you're going to hold still so you don't get hurt while we're travelling. Do you understand, young lady?" His voice is firm; he has to make sure she gets it.

Her sobs lessen, and she nods, but he knows it's a temporary reprieve. He pulls her back into his arms, and she wraps her arms around him tightly as she's been taught. He lets out a sigh of relief and disappears.

They reappear in the back garden of their home, and Draco quickly enters the house, proceeding to carry her upstairs to her room. The forest animals in the mural covering the wall scatter as they enter.

"I want you to take a nap, and when you wake up, we'll talk about your behaviour today. Understand?"

She begins to cry again and turns her back on him. His heart breaks a little, but he quietly steps from the room and closes the door.

* * *

Draco wakes up about an hour later, a hand running along his jaw. He feels soft lips on his own and opens his eyes.

"Hello, love," Harry says quietly. "Where's Lyra?"

"I put her down for a nap."

Harry's eyebrows shoot up. "Really? You got her to take a nap?"

"And thank Merlin I did. She threw a terrible tantrum in the shop. I had to abandon everything and just leave it all. An hour of shopping completely wasted."

Harry perches on the side of the sofa next to Draco, listening to the chaos of the afternoon. Harry pets Draco properly in the right places so that by the time Draco's finished telling the tale, he feels almost relaxed.

"Did you ask her why she cared so much about that particular tree?"

"She liked the colours," Draco grumbles. "Who knows what a four-year-old is thinking."

"Well, she certainly shouldn't have thrown a tantrum," Harry agrees, "but Hermione says that most tantrums at this age are frustration over not being able to properly verbalise what they want. Maybe we can teach her alternatives to tantrums if we talk it out with her."

"Harry, she wanted a fucking rainbow-tinsel tree. There's no reasoning with that."

Harry laughs, but a noise from upstairs lets them know she's awake, and Harry pulls Draco to his feet. "Come on. Let's talk to her."

When they enter her room, she's cuddled into the corner of her room in her special hiding hut. It's really just a sheet they've draped into a canopy that she can hide in when she's playing, but she often uses it when she's really upset. Draco stifles a cringe and sits on her bed, and Harry settles on the floor in front of her.

"Daddy!" she yells and throws herself into Harry's arms. "Papa is really mad at me." She peeks at Draco over Harry's shoulder. "I yelled and cried in the store."

Harry nods solemnly. "He told me. Is that behaviour okay?"

She shakes her head and tears well up in her eyes.

"What do you say to Papa?"

She settles her chin on Harry's shoulder and meets Draco's gaze. "I'm sorry, Papa. I didn't mean to. Please don't be mad at me."

"I accept your apology, but I don't want you to do that again. Understand?"

She nods her little head. "I promise."

"Now," Harry says, pulling her back so he can look at her, "can you tell me why that tree is so important to you?"

"It's rainbow, Daddy." Draco wants to roll his eyes and tell Harry he told him so, but he'll wait until later.

Harry, however, acts like that makes sense. "And why did you want a rainbow tree? We already have a Christmas tree."

"Because I'm proud, and I want a tree to show it."

Harry cocks his head, seemingly as confused by that as Draco is.

"Proud? Lyra, why would your tree make you proud."

"No, Daddy," Lyra says in an exasperated tone Draco swears she learned from her Aunt Hermione, "I'm proud of _you and Papa_. Like when we went to that parade in the summer and everyone had rainbows, and you said it was because you were proud to show that you and Papa were in love. And I'm proud of you too, and I really want that Christmas tree so everyone knows."

Draco's breath catches at the full explanation, and then his throat clogs and his eyes burn, and…fuck.

Draco drops to the floor and sits down next to his husband and daughter. "Lyra," he says, but he has no idea what else to say, he just looks at Harry, helpless.

Harry's eyes are glistening, and he grins, then leans forward to plant a kiss on her little nose. "That's very sweet, darling. And that's a very good reason to want a rainbow Christmas tree. Why didn't you tell Papa that in the store instead of crying and screaming?"

"I dunno," she says, shrugging. "You didn't know, Papa?"

Draco shakes his head. "You need to use your words, Billywig. Papa doesn't always catch on right away."

She giggles at the use of his pet name for her and jumps into his arms. "Okay. I'm really sorry."

"Me, too." He looks at Harry and raises his eyebrows, asking his opinion.

Harry nods and grins.

"If we get you a special rainbow tree, it's not because you threw a tantrum, but because you used your words and had a very good reason, understand?"

Lyra's eyes widen, and she smiles. "I understand." She starts to bounce a little. "Can I put it in my room?"

Draco rolls his eyes and sees Harry shrug. "Yes, I think that's a wonderful idea." He plants a kiss on the top of her blonde head. "I'm proud of you too, Billywig."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent way too much time coming up with pet names for each of them to call Lyra. Lyra-lou came naturally without thinking, but I wanted Draco to pick something related to potions ingredients but that wasn't disgusting, lol. Billywig sounded just silly enough to make a little girl giggle. Kids seem to love having special names from each of their parents, even if they grumble about it when they're older, and as a parent, it's hard NOT to come up with silly names for them.
> 
> 17 down, 8 to go. My vacation from work starts in a few days, and I've just about given up being productive. And I'm totally not working on this author's note during the workday. Noooo, not me. ;-)


	18. December 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 of my 25 Days of Draco and Harry. I'm so excited to present today's chapter! Remember, we're past the last of my already published stories at this point and into new territory in the timeline of the series. I'll add more at the end so as not to spoil anything.

Lyra takes the big rolling pin and begins to smoosh out the cookie dough. Daddy is watching her, but she's five whole years old now and can do it herself.

"Lyra," Daddy says from behind her, "try pushing a little harder when you roll." He puts his arms around her, his big hands on her little ones, and helps her push. She lets him, even though she doesn't need it, because it makes him feel better. Papa says so.

"Thanks, Daddy." She smiles up at him, and his green eyes crinkle. She loves Daddy's green eyes because they match hers, just like Papa's blond hair matches hers. Papa says she gets her blonde hair from Auntie Luna because she grew in her tummy, but it matches Papa's too, so it doesn't really matter.

She looks over at Papa sitting at the table with Alex. Alex doesn't look like any of them.

Well, he kind of does. He has black hair with curls like Daddy, but his skin is a little darker than Daddy's like he has a suntan, and he has pretty brown eyes, like chocolate. Daddy says the mummy and daddy Alex had before they died had family from a country called Spain. Lyra is trying to learn all about it so she can teach him when he gets bigger. Papa says that'll be an important job as his big sister.

But Alex doesn't really talk much yet. He's three, and Papa says she talked a whole lot when she was three, but Lyra thinks that if her daddy and papa died, she wouldn't want to talk either—even if she did get a new family that was wonderful like Alex did.

So instead of Alex rolling out the dough like she is doing, he's getting to cut the cookies into shapes. Papa is helping him while Daddy helps her, and then they'll all decorate them together when they're cooked. Because that's what you do at Christmas time.

Daddy says it's their tradition. And now it's Alex's tradition, too, because he gets to be her little brother.

Lyra turns to Daddy. "Can we help Alex now?"

Daddy smiles again and kisses her head. "You're a good big sister, Lyra-lou." He helps her down off the chair and she lets him, because it makes him happy, even if she doesn't really need help. She likes to make Daddy happy.

She runs over next to Alex, and Papa lets her scoot in close to see his gingerbread people. "Those are really good, Alex. Here, look at this one." She picks up a cutter to show him. "It's shaped like an elf."

"Linney?" Alex's voice is quiet, but everyone pauses and listens so they can hear Alex talk. They don't do that for her, but Papa says that's because she talks a _lot_. He's right.

"Good, Alex. Yes, like Linney," she says as she helps him use the house-elf-shaped cutter on the dough. "Grandmama is coming to visit tomorrow. Papa, can she bring Linney with her from her big house?"

Papa laughs. "I'll ask her. I think Linney would be thrilled to get out of the manor for the day to see you both. Good idea, Billywig."

" _Pa_ -pa," Lyra complains. She's told Papa she's too big to be called Billywig, but she's glad he still says it because it makes her tummy tickle inside.

Alex lets out a little giggle. Lyra wants to cheer because she made Alex laugh—and he hardly ever laughs—but she knows that will scare him, so instead, she ruffles his curly hair and helps him cut out another elf cookie.

Lyra wonders if she can ask Santa for something extra special for Alex for Christmas since he can't write letters yet. Maybe something that will make him laugh more.

After all, he's her little brother now, and it's her job to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lyra has a new little brother! I'm not giving you the full backstory yet, because, well, I'm working on a new story, but you'll get a few more hints/teasers over the next few chapters, don't worry.
> 
> Also, bonus points to those of you who can identify my inspiration for little Alex.
> 
> 18 down, only 7 more to go. Thanks for sticking with me on this. I hope you're enjoying it!


	19. December 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 of my 25 Days of Draco and Harry. Finally, a chapter with just our men and no kids around. It's hard to get days like that when you're in this stage of parenting. :) As always, you can find a link to the entire series in my Author profile.

"Merlin, it feels good to get out of the house." Draco takes a deep breath in the cool night air and looks around at the fairy lights covering the bushes and trees in the park. "Do you think the kids are okay?"

"They're fine," Harry laughs. "They adore Teddy, you know that."

Draco nods. "Yes, but if Alex has a toilet accident—"

"Then Teddy will clean it up and give him a bath. Draco, calm down. We deserve a night to ourselves."

Draco scowls, but he knows Harry's right. It's just that his anxiety is so bad lately. It has been, honestly, for over a year. Ever since that mission of Harry's. That one he wasn't supposed to go on.

The one where Harry almost died. The one that brought them Alex.

Harry squeezes his hand as they walk quietly, reading Draco's mood as he so often does.

"Five things that you see, love," Harry says quietly.

Draco realises that his breathing has been accelerating, and he's squeezing Harry's hand tightly now. Shit.

"The red fairy lights on that bush, a couple sitting on a bench, the moon through the clouds, a crack in the pavement, a lit Christmas tree."

Harry pauses in his walking and turns to Draco. It's dark, and Draco can't see his husband's eyes right now, but he can feel them searching his face. "Five things you smell."

Draco closes his eyes and draws deep into his nose. "Your cologne, my hand lotion, falafel from that food cart, fresh air…" He pauses and takes another sniff. "I want a falafel."

Harry runs his hand along Draco's jaw; they simply stand for a few minutes, breathing in tandem. "I love you," Harry finally says, his voice low and soothing. "The kids are okay. We're okay. We're just out for an evening, walking in the park, about to have some delicious falafel. And then, when we're done, I'm going to pull you over behind that tree, and we're going to snog."

Draco laughs, remembering a time when they did that regularly. A time when they couldn't keep their hands off one another, a time when they'd show up to friends' houses late because they needed to shag.

Eighteen years. It had been almost eighteen years ago that they'd first snogged in a city park much like this one.

Draco looks at Harry, several grey hairs at his temples reflecting the glow of a nearby lamppost. It's no longer pulled back in the bun he'd sported for the first few years after Lyra was born. It's been cut short again, but the beard has stayed, and it looks good on him. The _years_ look good on him, etching lines of laughter around his edges.

"What?" Harry asks, his voice quiet and breathy. "You're staring."

Draco smirks. "How about we get that falafel, and then, after snogging behind the tree, we pop over to the manor. Mother's out tonight, and Linney won't tell."

Harry's voice is rough now, making Draco's interest stir further. "I could do that," he says, running his fingers down Draco's arm, then across his hip. He leans in and whispers into Draco's ear, "I'm going to use my tongue to make you scream like you did before we had to worry about children walking in on us."

Draco throws his head back, laughing. For some reason, that clears the last of Draco's worries. "That is the sexiest thing I think I've heard in years. Come on, Potter, and don't eat too much. I have plans for you."

He feels Harry's hand slip over his arse and squeeze as they cross the park to the food stand. They might be older, and they might not be quite the same as they once were, but that's good.

They're better, and Draco wouldn't change a thing.

Except maybe sleep. He wouldn't mind more sleep. And a toilet training fairy. But otherwise, not a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think? I think a night out like this sounds amazing. I'm so jealous of Harry and Draco, lol. Clearly, this is 2020 in a non-Covid world since they get a night out. Lucky bastards.
> 
> 19 down, 6 to go! My closet is beginning to fill up as all my online orders are delivered this week. I'm going to have so much wrapping to do!


	20. Christmas Day, 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 of my 25 Days of Draco and Harry. More family time today, this time with some Weasleys added in.

_"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way…"_

Alex and Lyra both run through the house singing at the top of their lungs, and, for once, Alex is louder than his sister. It's rare that happens, but singing is something he doesn't know how to do quietly.

And he _is_ generally quiet. Alex has been with them now for a little over two years now, with the adoption completed the previous winter. He's theirs. Entirely. And day by day, week by week, month by month, Alex heals; he emerges from the cocoon his mind had erected to protect him from the trauma. Draco's throat clenches at the thought of what his son had been through, and he pushes it away. It's Christmas; Alex is here, with them, and he's safe and happy.

And today, he's loud.

Draco watches, smiling. Harry is upstairs taking a shower after the morning gift unwrapping chaos, and Draco and the children are dressed and ready for the Burrow. He sips his cup of tea and listens to the ruckus.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle bells," Alex screams and throws himself around Draco's leg. "Jingle bells, Papa!"

Draco laughs, and then he gets an idea!

_An awful idea!_

Draco gets a wonderful, awful idea!

And he concedes that perhaps he's reading too many Muggle children's Christmas books, but whatever the case, he looks down at the brown curls and cherubic face of his son and grins.

* * *

"Grandma Molly! I wanna sing to everyone! Papa taught me special words and everything."

Draco watches Molly's face as she practically melts at Alex's entreaty.

"Please?"

"Of course, Alex, dear. We're just about ready to open presents. Do you want to do it now?"

"Un-huh! Before I forget the special words!"

Molly smiles and ruffles Alex's hair before taking his hand and leading him in front of the Christmas tree. "Everyone, listen up."

She barely raises her voice, but everyone quiets down. Draco would be impressed if he hadn't already seen this happen dozens of times over the years.

"Alex, here, would like to sing you all a song before we open presents."

Small cheers come from around the room and everyone settles into their spots. Harry drops onto the sofa next to Draco, and Lyra squeezes into between them.

"What's he planning?" Harry whispers, but Lyra shushes him.

Alex, his face as cherubic as ever, takes on a grin that matches his Papa's as he looks at Draco. Draco gives him a little nod, knowing this is going to go over perfectly with this group.

Alex takes a deep breath and starts.

_"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way… oh what fun, it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh, hey!"_

Everyone chuckles quietly at his extra loud "hey", but Alex goes on.

_"Jingle Bells, Potter Smells, Papa's very fine. Uncle Ron has lost the plot and made Aunt 'Mione lose her mind."_

The room erupts in laughter and cheers, which only makes Alex continue singing louder. He giggles and repeats the verse at George's prompting. Lyra jumps up to sing with her little brother.

Harry looks at Draco, his eyes narrowing. "You're evil."

Draco simply turns his head away, lifting his chin proudly. "I have no idea what you're speaking of. That song was lovely. Are you going to congratulate your son on a good job?"

Harry kicks Draco's foot and then reaches over to tug him closer. "Truly incorrigible. That was worthy of George."

Draco pulls back, eyes wide. "Hey now, no need to start insulting."

Harry leans in for a kiss. "Idiot."

"At least I don't smell," he replies, then loses himself in Harry's lips. This was exactly the reaction he was hoping for, except for one thing.

"Malfoy!" Ron's voice comes from across the room.

 _And they say that Draco's heart grew two sizes that day,_ Draco quotes to himself with a chuckle. _Perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My son is watching The Grinch as I prepare to post this. Again. So, I apologize for the gratuitous Grinch references. ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed today's dose of ridiculous fluff.
> 
> 20 days down, 5 to go. Cookie baking and holiday snack mix making officially begins today. I wish I had a house-elf to clean up afterwards.


	21. Christmas Eve, 2022

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 of my 25 Days of Draco and Harry. More family fluff and silliness today.

"I want a snow _man_ , not a snow _woman_. Daddy, tell Lyra I can have a snowman!"

Alex's whine cuts through the air, and Harry rolls his eyes. He glances at Draco. "It's your turn."

"No, I went and got all the accessories out of the manor. And the hot chocolate."

"No, Linney went and got all the accessories and the hot chocolate. You just thanked her when she brought them."

Draco shrugs. "Pot-a-to, pot-ah-to. It's your turn."

Harry sighs. "Fine. Lyra," he says, raising his voice as he stands from the chair and approaches the children, "there's plenty of snow. You both can have your own."

"But Dad," Lyra says, her voice taking on a tone that Harry recognises as Hermione's, "everyone does a snowman, and snow _women_ are underrepresented. They deserve the opportunity to be here by themselves."

Harry suppresses the eye roll he wants to give. _Dammit, Hermione._ "I understand, darling, but your brother wants to make a snowman, and you've made a snowwoman lots of times before." Harry thinks about it for a moment. "What if you help your brother make a snowman that's supportive of the snowwoman and was invited by the snowwoman to be here by her side. He can be a feminist snowman."

Lyra considers. "Fine. But only because she invited him, not because she needed him."

"Of course," Harry adds, making a mental note to continue the conversation later with Hermione involved. Obviously, Lyra is listening to her conversations and only understanding bits and pieces. She's little, still only eight, but she's so bloody aware of everything and everyone. It makes him proud, but also just a little bit terrified of her. If she can think like this now, then he's utterly fucked when she's a teenager.

He uses his wand to help the children shape their snowpeople. Together they wrap them in clothing and hats, and they add the traditional coal and carrot face. Harry stands back with Draco to look at them as the kids chase each other through the snow.

"She looks a bit like McGonagall, don't you think?" Draco asks, squinting and tilting his head.

Harry laughs. "It's the hat. Alex's looks like you, actually."

"It's not the hat," Draco answers, eying the fedora placed on the snowman's head.

"No, it's the pointy nose," Harry says, laughing, then yelps as a large pile of snow is shoved down the back of his shirt. "Fuck! Stop! You arse!"

"Shhh," Draco says, laughing. "Alex will repeat you, you know that."

Harry looks over to where the kids are both lying in the snow. Lyra appears to be talking to Alex and teaching him to make snow angels. Harry wonders what they're talking about so seriously, and why his son's eyes are so wide.

Draco wraps his arms around Harry's back, and his breath brushes Harry's cheek as he leans in. "Did you ever imagine?"

"A life like this? I dreamed of it, but not truly imagined it. It's crazy."

Draco nods. "I love you."

"Git," Harry says fondly. "Come on; let's get everyone warmed up and ready for Christmas Eve dinner. Narcissa will be upset if we're late to the table."

"You told Alex to use the cocktail fork, didn't you?"

Harry grins. "I don't know what you're talking about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, friends, we're almost there. After today, I'm on vacation until after New Year's! Yay! Hopefully, that means extra time for writing. :D
> 
> 21 down, only 4 more to go!


	22. December 2023

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 of my 25 Days of Draco and Harry. This one is a little less fluffy, but finally, we get Alex's POV.

Alex hurts.

Not a little-hurt, like the kind that sometimes happens when he and Lyra are playing, even if he does complain and get her in trouble a little bit. But a big-hurt, like, the kind that he should probably go tell Papa about because something is _wrong_.

But he doesn't want to get in trouble. He knows he's not supposed to have done what he did, but he did anyway, and Papa's going to be so disappointed in him.

Besides, he really doesn't feel good enough to walk all the way down to Papa's laboratory where he works when Alex and Lyra have their afternoon quiet time, and Alex is not usually supposed to interrupt unless there's an emergency.

Except...he kind of feels like there _is_ an emergency.

He starts to cry, and that makes him angry because he's not a baby. He's seven years old and he shouldn't cry over everything, even if Daddy says that's okay.

But his stomach hurts so bad, and now he has to go to the bathroom and he's not even sure he can get there.

He hears Lyra in the hallway outside his door and another pain hits his stomach. He cries out, no longer caring if she hears.

"Alex?" Lyra opens the door. Her voice doesn't sound cranky, but she hasn't noticed him yet on his bed. She looks around and sees him and gets a funny look on her face—like the one she gets when she's trying to figure out what Papa is talking about sometimes. She steps closer. "Alex, are you okay?"

Alex lets out a sob and shakes his head.

Lyra sits down on his bed and puts her hand on his forehead like Daddy and Papa do when they think he might be sick. Which is good, because he _is_ sick.

"You look weird, Alex. Did you tell Papa you don't feel good?"

He shakes his head, the tears falling onto his pillow, making it wet. "My stomach really hurts."

Lyra's mouth falls open like she's going to say something, but instead, she jumps up and runs to the hallway and screams. "Papa! Papa, come quick!" Alex hears her running down the stairway, her feet making loud clumps that Papa usually scolds her for, but she doesn't seem to care.

His stomach finally rebels entirely, and he heaves. He manages to get it onto the floor, but he thinks he may have also had an accident in his pants; he's too sick to feel horrified like he knows he probably should be.

Papa hurries into the room and rushes to the bed. He's talking to Alex, but Alex isn't paying attention. His head hurts, and his stomach hurts, and he's noticing that Papa's pale hair is messy, which is weird, because it's never messy.

"Alex, little bug, look at me. Look at Papa in the eye."

Alex meets Papa's pretty grey eyes, but he looks kind of fuzzy and it hurts Alex's head.

"Oh, Merlin. Lyra, did you see him get into anything?"

"No! I've been reading in my room, and he was playing in here. I think I heard go downstairs a little while ago, but I figured he was just getting a snack or something."

Papa looks down where Alex was sick. He pokes his wand through it, and Alex sees Papa's eyes get really big. "Shit. Lyra, step out of the way." He waits a moment, then uses his wand and says, " _Accio Bezoar."_

He turns back to Alex and runs his cool hands over Alex's neck. It feels really good, but Alex still can't stop crying to tell him so. Instead, he gets sick again, and this time he gets some on Papa, so he cries harder.

"It's okay, little bug," Papa says quietly. "I'm going to use magic to put something in your stomach. I need you to lie still, though, and then you'll feel better soon."

Something flies into the room, and Papa catches it like he does a Snitch when he plays Quidditch with Daddy and everybody. Alex watches Papa use his wand and then feels something tingle in his stomach. For a moment, he thinks he's going to be sick again, but then suddenly everything starts to feel better.

He keeps crying, though, and he realises he's shaking. He's so scared, and now he knows he's going to be in trouble, and he threw up on Papa. But instead, Papa uses his wand to clean up the mess, then sits down with Alex and holds his hand in his big ones.

"Are you feeling better now?" Papa's soft voice asks.

Alex nods and a hiccup comes out. He buries his face in his pillow.

Papa gets up and gets him some clean clothes, then uses his wand to clean him up and get rid of the gross ones. When Alex is all settled and clean again, Papa still doesn't say much. Instead, he lies down next to Alex on the bed and wraps his big arms around him, pulling Alex's back to his chest.

Alex can feel Papa shaking a little from behind him then hears a sniffle.

"Papa?" He turns, surprised to see Papa with tears in his eyes.

"You scared me, little bug. Can you tell me what happened?"

Alex shakes his head. "I don't wanna get in trouble."

Papa turns Alex around, and now Alex is looking into Papa's clear grey eyes. The edges are red and wet. Papa was crying.

"Alex, I need to know so I can make sure I get rid of whatever made you sick."

Alex ducks his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I won't do it again."

Papa runs his hand through Alex's curly hair, and it feels so good. "I need to know. I can't promise I won't be upset if you disobeyed me, but I'll be more upset if you won't tell the truth."

Alex sees a movement from over Papa's shoulder. Dad is standing in the doorway now. Lyra must have used the Floo to call him home from work. So now Alex has interrupted Papa's work _and_ Dad's work, and he made Papa cry. He looks down at the button on Papa's shirt.

"I wanted a snack, and I saw the red berries on the pretty wreath in the hallway, the ones on the pointy leaves. They looked so good, so I thought I'd just try one. It was fine and didn't make me sick, so I thought you and Dad were wrong and they were okay, so I ate some more."

"Oh, Alex," Papa says with a little moan. "How many?"

Alex shrugs. "I dunno. A lot."

He feels Daddy sit down behind him now, so he has Papa on one side and Dad on the other. Dad drops a kiss on top of his head.

"But we were right, weren't we, Zee?" Dad asks.

"Mm-hmm," Alex agrees. "I got really, really sick. And Lyra saved me, didn't she? By getting you, Papa?"

Papa nods and calls to Lyra across the room. She joins them by Alex's feet. She doesn't say anything, but she keeps staring at him funny.

"I'm sorry," Alex finally says to everyone. "I'm really sorry, and I'm sorry for puking on you, Papa."

Dad sucks in a breath and sounds like he's laughing.

"Yes, well, you couldn't help it, little bug," Papa says, his voice soft, but he's squinting his eyes at Daddy. "Daddy's going to make you some nice soup for supper, and you're going to stay in bed and rest. Understand?" Dad and Papa stand up and head for the door, but Lyra stays sitting by his feet.

"Yes, sir," Alex says, relieved to have gotten off with so little punishment after doing something naughty. And he's never going to eat something like that again, no matter how good it looks.

Then he realises. _Naughty._

He sits up and immediately regrets it, his stomach sore. "Daddy, Papa?"

They turn at the same time and it makes him want to giggle, except his question is very serious. "Is Santa going to know what I did and put me on the naughty list?"

Lyra's eyes get big and she looks back and forth between Papa and Daddy and Alex, waiting for the answer, too.

Papa smiles. "I think Santa will understand that you already got punished by getting sick, and that you'll never do that again. Right?"

Alex nods quickly, relieved.

Daddy leans over and gives Papa a kiss for some reason, then drags him from the room. Alex glances at his sister.

"Don't eat the berries. They aren't worth it."

She rolls her eyes at him. "Duh." She reaches over to the shelf, picks up the Grinch book, and lays down beside him. "Now be quiet and let me read."

Alex closes his eyes and listens to his sister.

_"Every Who down in Whoville…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, boy, that ended up rougher than I originally intended, lol. The prompt image I had was actually a yew tree and berries, but I googled that and those berries are SERIOUSLY poisonous. Evidently, 5g can kill an adult. So, yeah, I didn't want to go that far here. Berries on holly are evidently less poisonous and will simply make you very sick, like Alex.
> 
> And on this cheerful note, lol, tomorrow will be more fluff, I promise. 22 down, only 3 more to go! I actually haven't written the last two days yet, but I have an awesome plan for the final chapter that I hope I have time to pull off properly, lol.


	23. December 2024

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 of my 25 Days of Draco and Harry. Oh, Lyra, Harry and Draco are in big trouble with you, aren't they?

"Dad, Pa, thank you for hearing me out."

Harry and Draco sit side-by-side on the sofa, Lyra perched across from them in the armchair. Her back is straight, her blonde hair falling in waves past her shoulders and framing her pre-adolescent face. The last year has left major changes on her, and Harry realises, not for the first time, that his little girl isn't really a little girl anymore.

She pushes a strand of hair behind her ear and focuses her clear green eyes on him. The freckles that dot her nose draw his attention and make him want to snuggle her like he did when she was little, but she's rarely cuddly these days.

"Okay," she says, her voice all business. She clearly idolises her aunt, because this entire setup positively reeks of Hermione. "I've been thinking about next year, and the fact that, as you know, I'll be going to Hogwarts."

She pauses and looks at them, and Draco nods. "Go on."

"Right. So, Hogwarts' rules about pets allow me to bring anything that is considered domesticated and non-venomous, and that I can properly care for in the dormitories."

"Yes," Draco drawls, suspicion dripping with every word, "we know the rules. They're a spot more flexible than when we were there, thankfully."

"Well, I've been doing research into different pets and options, and I think I would like a knarl." She reaches behind her and pulls out two pieces of parchment covered in writing. She hands one to each of them. "African pygmy hedgehogs are somewhat popular pets for non-magical people, but they aren't very well suited to domestication. Knarls, as you know, are related to hedgehogs, but are generally afraid of taking food from people."

She glances down at another paper she has with her writing, and Harry assumes they're her notes. "Auntie Luna has been telling me about people who have been cross-breeding hedgehogs and knarls in recent years. They're much more suited to being pets than either of their parent species, and their attraction to magic makes them great companions to magical people."

Draco opens his mouth, but Lyra hurries on before he can speak.

"I know what you're going to say, Papa, but I don't need an owl since you will both write to me using Thalia, and I can use a school owl if I need you at other times, or borrow Rose's owl. Caius is yours, Papa, and he wouldn't do well at Hogwarts anyway. Cat, well... Cat is pretty much Alex's, right? I want a pet of my own, one that I can take care of and that will be happy with me at Hogwarts."

And she's right, Harry considers. Thalia is Harry's owl anyway and wouldn't be happy away from him long term. He got her when he and Draco first moved in together, and anytime he's been away for long, she's gone into melancholy states and even refused to deliver mail. Draco says it's because Harry spoils her, and he's probably right.

And yes, the crup, Caius, is Draco's, a Christmas gift from Harry when he was away on the Syria mission before Lyra was born. Cat, who was the family cat for years, has dedicated herself to Alex since his arrival five years before. Lyra really is the only one without a pet to call her own.

"So you want a hedgehog for Christmas," Harry finally says. "That's a big responsibility."

"A knarl, but yes." Lyra leans forward and points at the parchment in Harry's hand. "And I know about the responsibility, see? I've listed out everything it needs, how much attention it requires, and what they generally like and dislike." She looks at Draco and points to his sheet. "And I've done a breakdown of everything it would cost to get one and all of its supplies, as well as the cost of food and toys and supplies over a year. And I wrote to Hagrid and he says he knows how to heal them and give them checkups, so I'd be ready for any medical care it needs."

Draco's eyes widen. "You've done a full cost analysis of this thing?"

Lyra smirks. "Yup. Auntie Luna helped me get most of the information, and Aunt Hermione helped with the cost stuff. She said that Dad would want the first stuff, but that you'd be impressed by the analysis thing."

Draco closes his eyes and shakes his head. Harry understands completely. This child is too smart for her own good.

"Well," Harry says slowly, "I think Pa and I have a lot to talk about here. But Hogwarts is still nine months away, and we've already done part of your Christmas shopping, so—"

"I've thought of that, Dad, but there's a litter that Auntie Luna knows about that's ready to go home the week before Christmas, and they don't know when the next litter will be. And my birthday is in March, so you could just consider it as part of my birthday present too, and if you got it _now_ , I'd have months of learning how to take care of it here while you're around to supervise."

Draco makes a low choking noise in his throat, and Harry chuckled. This was _so_ Draco's daughter. She was so much like him sometimes, it was scary.

Perceptive, as always, Lyra stands, smiles, and then gives them each a kiss on the cheek to seal the deal. She walks over to the stairs and then pauses and turns back. "I'm going to go upstairs and play a game with Alex. Thanks for considering it, Daddy, Papa. I love you!" And with that, she flounces up the stairs.

Draco sits quietly, reading the paper in hand. "She makes it all sound so reasonable."

"Mm-hmm," Harry agrees, unable to hide the grin. "Sucks to be outmanoeuvred by a Slytherin, doesn't it?"

"Arse," Draco mutters. "We've created a monster. We're so fucked."

"Yup. Guess I'm writing to Luna, huh?"

Draco leans back and drapes an arm over his face. "I suppose. And ask her if these crossbred animals have any magic we need to be aware of."

Harry leans over and plants a soft kiss on Draco's mouth. "I love you."

Draco laughs. "Fuck off," he mutters against Harry's mouth, then returns the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having been duped into getting a hedgehog by a cunning ten-year-old myself, I can attest that they really aren't that well suited to captivity unless you put in a lot of work. For Harry and Draco's sake, I really hope these crossbred knarls are better suited to being pets. I loved that hedgie Kiwi, but holy cow, she was a lot of work. Unfortunately, she passed this summer of something called Wobbly Hedgehog Syndrome, a hereditary disease. You can see her picture in my user profile. She was ridiculously cute.
> 
> I can't believe that we're at the 23rd chapter! Only 2 more to go.


	24. December 2025

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 24 of my 25 Days of Draco and Harry. We're almost there!

"Alex, stop fidgeting," Draco says, placing his hand on Alex's shoulder. "You're making me nervous."

"I'm not fidgeting. My foot hurts."

Harry rolls his eyes at the two of them. Alex is most definitely fidgeting, but so is Draco. Neither of them has any patience today, but Harry doesn't really blame them.

Today, Lyra is coming home from Hogwarts.

It's been three and a half long months without his little girl. Three and a half months of Draco worrying about her, Alex moping around the house complaining of being bored, and of Harry feeling like a piece of their family is missing.

Three and a half months is a _long_ time.

He doesn't dare speak that thought aloud, however; Draco had sent several jinxes his way when he'd done that last, mumbling about "seven bloody months, Potter."

But, damn.

Harry sees Ron, Hermione, and Hugo step through the barrier onto the train platform, and he waves them over.

"Hey, mate," Ron says, giving Harry a pat on the shoulder while Hermione greets Draco with a kiss to his cheek. "Ready for the rabble to return?"

"Definitely," Harry says, grinning. "You?"

"It's been too bloody quiet. Hermione's been picking fights with me since she doesn't have Rose to argue with. She tried with Hugo, but he just does whatever she tells him to, so it's kind of hard to fight with him."

Harry laughs. He looks around at the platform, parents milling about, and remembers the years of picking up Teddy, marvelling at how much he'd changed each term. "I'm a little nervous, honestly."

"She's still Lyra, even if she's bigger."

"I know. And she can't have gotten into more trouble than we did, right?"

Ron laughs. "That's some bar we set, huh?"

Before Harry can respond, the crowd starts to get louder and there's the sound of a train whistle in the distance. Alex and Hugo begin jumping up and down. "Dad, there it is! I see it!"

Harry meets Draco's gaze over their son's head and sees his own nerves matched on his husband's face. It's ridiculous to be this nervous, as she's written nearly every week she's been gone, but he can't help it.

The train pulls into the station and several minutes later, children begin pouring from the compartments and onto the platform. Harry stretches his neck to scan over the crowd, but it's too busy to see much. Then, finally…

"Dad! Pa!" Lyra's voice comes from their left, and Harry sees Lyra wearing a pair of jeans, a Weasley jumper, and a Ravenclaw scarf, barrelling towards them. She's making her way through by dodging around classmates and parents, the years of dodging bludgers in family Quidditch games evidently paying off. She looks… She looks like Lyra. She's a little taller, her hair is a bit longer, and her face seems slightly thinner, older, but it's her smile, and her eyes, and as she throws herself into their arms, it's her smell. His baby. His girl. His young woman.

Their daughter.

She pulls back and grabs Alex in a headlock, scruffing up his hair. She's babbling about the train ride and being so hungry, and Draco takes her bag and waves at Hermione. All the while, Harry's going through the motions and just watching her with Draco and Alex. He's lost in his thoughts, in his memories of his holidays and train station receptions, and he's suddenly overwhelmed.

"Dad, are you listening?" Lyra's rolling her eyes at him and grinning. "Pa asked if you'd Apparate me back while he takes Alex." She puts her arm around his waist and leans her head on his chest. "I missed you."

He holds her tight and with a crack, they Apparate back home. He leans over and kisses her head, and he doesn't have to lean quite so far as he used to. "Missed you too." He tries to shake it all off and centre himself in the moment. "So, are you ready?"

"For dinner? Hell, yeah!"

"Whoa! Language!"

Her jaw drops and she looks guilty as Draco and Alex pop into the room behind them. "Sorry," she laughs nervously. "Don't tell Pa?" she whispers.

"Fine, but no more of that. Got it?"

She nods.

"Besides, I've got the pizza warming and the tree waiting to trim. You're on fairy light duty."

Her face lights up. "You haven't decorated the tree yet?"

"Nope. We were waiting for you."

"And I get to do the lights?" Her voice betrays her surprise.

Harry grins. She's been begging to do the lights for at least three years now, but he's always told her she was too young. This year, though, he thinks it's time. "You get to do the lights. You may never want to do them again, though, I'm just warning you."

She looks sceptical. "I bet you that I'll love it _and_ that I'll do better than you do."

"There's no doubt, seeing as how I hate doing the lights." He walks to the table and picks up a plate, handing it to her. "Now eat, and let's get started. And Lyra-lou?"

She rolls her eyes at the nickname. "Yeah, Dad?"

"It's good to have you home. Three and a half months is really too long."

She grins. "Don't let Pa hear you say that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really dithered on Lyra's Hogwarts house, but she really idolizes her aunts Hermione and Luna, and she's very much like Draco. Obviously, Luna was already a Ravenclaw, but it's clear Hermione would have done well there, and I suspect Draco would have as well. And I also think she'd enjoy pushing back at both parents that she's in neither of their houses, that she's her own person. So, Ravenclaw for Lyra. We won't get so far as to find out Alex's house in this series (or if he'll even go to Hogwarts), so I guess I'll just have to write that one separately at a later time, though I already know where he falls if he does get sorted. 
> 
> And with this story, we have completed 24 days. Only 1 more to go. I hope you all have a lovely Christmas Eve.


	25. Christmas Day, 2026

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 25 of my 25 Days of Draco and Harry. This is it! The last one! Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night. 🎄

He's so nervous. Ridiculously nervous, which is silly because he's confident in the outcome…but this is major. And more than anything, he needs his godfather.

Well, his godfathers, for all intents and purposes.

Which is why he's here. Lyra and Alex are already at the Burrow, but Teddy's asked Harry and Draco to stay back, to give him a few minutes. It's rare that he requests it—that he needs it—these days, so they didn't even ask questions, just sent the kids on ahead.

And now they're sitting across from him on the sofa, pieces of random wrapping paper debris laying about the room, half-drunk hot cocoa mugs on the end tables. And they're staring and waiting patiently.

Well, Draco's waiting patiently. Harry's getting restless. Probably because Teddy's been thinking about how to say what he wants to say for several minutes now. He must look really strange.

Draco clears his throat. "Ted, please get on with it before Harry has a breakdown here."

Teddy nods, his stomach turning. "I, uh, I wanted to tell you guys before we got to the Burrow and I went through with it and there's craziness…because I feel like it's important that you know, and also, maybe you can help and make this easier somehow. Not that it's hard, but—"

"Teddy," Harry interrupts, his voice unsure and his eyes narrowed. "Spit it out, son, it's just us. Did something happen at work?"

"No! No, everything's fine at work. In fact, I just managed last night to find the counter-curse for a patient we thought was going to suffer permanent damage." He feels a giddy grin cross his face at the memory, the delight of healing someone and also solving a puzzle too much to contain.

"That's wonderful!" Draco has that smirk he gets when he's really proud, and Teddy feels something swell in his chest when he realises that look is for him. Draco is proud of him. Teddy's twenty-eight years old. It's strange that these two men's approval still means so much.

Which brings him back to the point at hand.

Teddy can't sit still any longer. He gets up and starts pacing. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you, because I've been thinking about this for a while, and I don't want to wait any longer." He stops and looks at the men whose relationship he hopes to emulate. "I'm going to propose today. To Victoire. At the Burrow. In front of the family."

He waits, but there's only silence. He looks down at his feet.

"Um, and I, uh, really would like your guys' support."

He's going through all the arguments in his head why he's ready for this, why this is the right decision, how long he's loved her and how long they've waited to be together. They dated for a while in her last year of Hogwarts but decided they wanted to concentrate on their careers and went their separate ways. But she stayed his best friend, and then last year, when she'd completed her mastery in Alchemy, they just picked up where they left off. Only now, they were older and understood themselves more; they were ready.

He's so lost in his head that he doesn't hear the movement, but he's suddenly swept up in Harry's arms, a bear hug wrapping him up, surrounding him with the smell of the man who had been there for him his entire life. He burrows into the comfort.

Harry pulls back, tears in his green eyes, and the previous silence becomes more understandable. Harry's always been one to show his emotions; happiness, anger, irritation, sadness, he's never hidden it, and he's always taught Teddy that it's what makes you human. But Harry hardly ever cries, not in front of Teddy, anyway.

But he's crying now, and looking over at the sofa over Harry's shoulder, Teddy can see Draco's eyes are glassy as well.

Harry clears his throat, his smile stretched as wide as Teddy's ever seen it. "I am so fucking happy for you, Ted. _So_ fucking happy. And proud. You know I love Vic, but she's extremely lucky to have you."

Teddy feels his face heating and gives Harry a little smile and a shrug. "Well, she hasn't said yes yet."

Harry chuckles, but Draco scoffs. "I know you too well. You've already discussed this with her, haven't you? You wouldn't just spring this on her."

And Draco's right, they _have_ talked about it. They both want to get married in the next year or two, and she probably knows it's coming soon. But, well, she doesn't know he's going to do it today, or that he's already told Bill and Fleur of his plans—he learned long ago that Bill doesn't like surprises with his kids.

Draco smirks at Teddy's expression and lack of response. "Exactly. So, sit down and tell us how you're going to do it. I certainly hope you're not going to just drop a hint about 'being her husband' into a conversation then whip out a ring."

"Hey!" Harry objects. "It was romantic!"

Draco simply raises an eyebrow and leans back. "Yes," he says, drawing the word out. He looks back at Teddy. "So, plans?"

Teddy relaxes a bit now that he's gotten it out. It feels more real, and also easier, now that he's told Harry and Draco and knows he has their approval. He sits back down and heaves out a long breath. "Well, you know how Grandma Molly always hangs loads of mistletoe everywhere, right? I'm going to wait until I catch Vic under one, and then after we kiss, I'm going to get down on one knee and ask her."

Harry and Draco are both smiling, and Teddy can't contain his own grin. Harry nods but furrows his brow. "Are you sure you don't want to take her somewhere with a smaller audience? The garden or something?"

But Teddy is sure. This family means so much to both Teddy and Vic. They've been there and supported Harry, supported Teddy, treated them both as their own. The family should be there for this too, and he's sure Vic will agree. "I'm sure." And that's all he has to say, because Harry trusts him, trusts his reasoning.

Harry stands up and pulls Teddy back up into another hug. "Well, then, I think we need to get to the Burrow. You have a job to do."

"Thanks, Harry," Teddy whispers into Harry's ear. "For _everything_."

Harry's eyes are bright again, but he just nods and ruffles Teddy's hair like he did when he was five. "I couldn't possibly have done anything less."

And then Teddy steps through the fireplace to go to the Burrow. It's time to take the next step in his life, and Harry and Draco—the men he considers his fathers in all but blood—are right behind him.

_Finis_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there we are. 25 Years of Harry and Draco's relationship and family. This has been such a cool experience, posting 25 chapters in 25 days. The best part is that it's pushed me to get back into this universe after I've spent the last few months on other projects. I've now mapped out ten more years of this universe than I had previously planned, and I have a rough outline of the next story in the series, which will cover the stuff I teased here around Alex's arrival.
> 
> Just a heads up that in January, I'll be participating again in the IWSC writing competition, so expect to see a bunch of one-shots popping up from me over the next few months written for that competition.
> 
> And finally, I want to wish you all a very Merry Christmas if you celebrate, a happy holiday if you celebrate something else, and for sure, a very happy New Years! Thank you for going on this journey with me. I'd love to know if you've been reading, so please drop me a comment and let me know what your favorite chapter was!


End file.
